Ácido e Base
by Rosana F
Summary: Em seu ano como diretor de Hogwarts Snape vê Longbottom se tornar o novo herói do colégio. Neville é torturado constatemente pelos irmãos Carrow, mas quando a detenção se torna íntima demais Severus se vê obrigado a interferir. Slash - Snape & Longbottom.
1. Chapter 1

**Ácido e Base** está localizada em meados do _sétimo livro_.

Essa é uma _fanfic slash_ e em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_. Nesse capítulo específico terá _dark lemon_.

* * *

**Ácido e Base**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Severus Snape estava em seu novo escritório de diretor de Hogwarts, o antigo escritório circular de Dumbledore. Snape não mudou nada da decoração anterior, manteve todos os pertences de Albus, assim como todos os retratos. Só não havia mais a bela fênix vermelha, mas tirando isso, o lugar estava exatamente igual a quando Dumbledore era o diretor da escola.

Severus lia alguns pergaminhos quando a porta foi aberta com violência e por ela entrou Amycus Carrow arrastando Neville Longbottom pelo colarinho da blusa.

Snape calmamente guardou os pergaminhos na gaveta da escrivaninha. Depois deu um olhar gélido para Longbottom. O aluno estava muito mudado desde o começo do ano letivo. Parecia não ter mais medo. Tanto não temia, que havia ganhado diversas cicatrizes em detenções com os irmãos Carrow. Algumas delas estavam estampadas em seu rosto redondo e braços.

Depois de observar o aluno, Severus se dirigiu ao professor.

"Qual é o problema?"

"O problema é esse garoto", disse o Comensal da Morte. "Ele se recusa torturar os colegas. Já é a quarta vez..."

"É porque eu não sou Comensal da Morte igual a vocês. Isso aqui ainda é uma escola, não um exército de torturadores para Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Moleque atrevido. Crucio!", falou Carrow, enfeitiçando o aluno.

Com a maldição, Neville caiu no chão do escritório. Ele se contorcia de dor, mas evitava gritar. Longbottom sabia que os novos _professores_adoravam ouvir os gritos de sofrimento dos alunos. Mas ele era orgulhoso e se recusava a dar esse prazer a eles, por isso mordia fortemente os próprios lábios para impedir que gritasse.

"Já basta", ordenou a voz de seda de Severus após uns quinze segundos. Ele acenou a varinha para o garoto e desfez o feitiço.

"Eu estava _ensinando_ ele, Snape."

"E claramente não está dando certo, ou não teria que vir até mim para resolver o problema. Volte para a sua sala de aula, Amycus, eu darei um jeito em Longbottom."

Carrow cruzou os braços.

"Eu sei que você é o diretor, mas não vim aqui para que resolva o problema."

"É mesmo? Então para que veio?", questionou com desdém.

Carrow lançou um olhar de cobiça em cima do garoto. Depois virou o rosto em direção a Severus.

"Já torturei ele, já bati nele, agora quero sua autorização para aplicar _outro_tipo de punição."

Pelo olhar que Snape viu o outro bruxo lançar no garoto, ele entendeu que tipo de punição seria essa, mas ainda assim ele perguntou:

"Que tipo de punição? Se quer mesmo punir Longbottom devia forçá-lo a fazer uma poção correta."

Neville se levantou do chão, se sentindo dolorido. Era meio triste, mas ultimamente tinha recebido tantas Cruciatus que estava se acostumando com a maldição.

Longbottom não olhou para nenhum dos Comensais da Morte. Observava o retrato de Dumbledore, que nesse exato momento dormia.

"Não, ele não precisa fazer poção alguma", retrucou Carrow. "Eu quero que ele me sirva na cama."

O garoto ficou lívido com a declaração do _professor_.

"Está falando que quer transar comigo?", perguntou enojado. "Não sei se percebeu, mas eu sou homem."

"Eu sei, Longobottom. Homem _e_ puro sangue. Meu tipo favorito."

Neville olhava o bruxo com descrença.

"Você é nojento."

Amycus estava levantando a varinha para enfeitiçar novamente o garoto quando ouviu a voz fria de Severus.

"Vou tentar persuadir Longbottom a cumprir as novas regras do colégio. Caso no futuro ele volte a desobedecê-lo tem o meu aval para fazer o que quiser com ele."

Carrow passou a língua nos lábios enquanto olhava o garoto, depois sorriu maliciosamente.

Neville não estava surpreso. Esperava nada menos que o pior vindo de Snape.

"Agora volte para a sala de aula, Amycus. Quero falar a sós com Longbottom."

O professor saiu, deixando os bruxos sozinhos.

Neville fitava os quadros dos antigos diretores e Severus observava o aluno.

"Sente-se", pediu Snape.

"Estou bem assim."

O diretor apertou os olhos. Conhecia esse tipo de rebeldia Gryffindor. Lembrava muito um aluno de cabelos pretos rebeldes e olhos verdes.

"Engraçado. Potter não está mais aqui, mas deixou um substituto, não foi Longbottom? Me diga, quem disse que você tem que ser o substituto dele?"

Neville não respondeu.

"Você não precisa ser o novo herói. Você não precisa ser torturado, Longbottom. Você ouviu o que Carrow pretende fazer com você?"

"Você autorizou."

"É claro que autorizei. Por que não autorizaria? Você claramente precisa ser disciplinado."

Neville não disse nada de novo. Por um momento, bem pequeno, pareceu que Snape estava se preocupando com ele.

"Minha próxima aula é com a professora Carrow. Se eu chegar atrasado na aula, ela não me dará outra detenção. Eu posso ir agora, diretor?", falou o rapaz que desejava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Vá, Longbottom. E lembre-se, se desobedecer seus professores receberá detenção _especial_."

Longbottom não retrucou e não olhou para Snape. Ele saiu do escritório circular desprezando ainda mais o novo diretor.

* * *

Na semana seguinte, Filch abriu a porta do escritório de Snape com desespero. O velho zelador estava agitado e branco demais. Ele estava tão perturbado que não estava com sua gata nos braços.

"O que aconteceu, Filch?", indagou Severus.

"Longbottom. Carrow pegou o garoto e..."

"Onde?", interrompeu o bruxo já se levantando da cadeira.

"No escritório dele. Ele... Ele está...", Filch parecia enjoado demais para continuar a falar.

"Eu vou resolver isso", falou e disparou até a sala de Amycus.

* * *

Snape, com a varinha na mão, abriu a porta da sala do Carrow com um feitiço. A cena lá dentro era horrível. Longbottom estava pendurado pelos braços no teto, com correntes em seus pulsos. Parecia um pedaço de carne exposto em um açougue. O rapaz vestia a camisa branca rasgada e tingida de sangue, e estava sem calça e cueca. Em seu rosto redondo era possível ver pavor e dor. Amycus estava abraçado ao aluno e movia a pélvis freneticamente para dentro e fora do aluno. Carrow não se virou ao perceber que tinha visita.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou e a voz de Severus era baixa e letal.

O aluno olhou para o diretor, atraído por sua voz.

Os olhos de Snape e Neville se encontraram por um segundo. Em seguida, Severus evitou ficar encarando Longbottom. O menino não estava chorando, nem gritando de dor, mas era visível o esforço que ele fazia para não demonstrar fraqueza.

"Estou ensinando", falou Amycus, com um sorrisinho afetado. "Ele me desobedeceu. E você disse que eu poderia castigá-lo como achasse melhor."

Mesmo enquanto falava, Carrow não parava de se mover para dentro e fora do corpo do garoto.

"Pare", sibilou Severus.

"O quê? Por que? Estou quase chegando lá", disse e deu um estocada particularmente profunda em Neville.

A única reação de Neville foi fechar os olhos.

"Não me interessa, Amycus. Estou ordenando que pare de violentar Longbottom." Sua voz era baixa e perigosa.

"Vá se danar, Snape."

Severus sorriu enviesado. Um misto de alívio e prazer sádico percorreu o corpo do bruxo. Ele estava muito disposto a enfeitiçar o colega. Só precisava de um motivo. E agora ele tinha.

"Estupefaça!"

Ao receber o feitiço vermelho, Amycus caiu no chão inconsciente.

Snape caminhou em direção ao aluno.

"Por que o impediu? Você não tinha o autorizado a me estuprar? Voltou atrás?", perguntou com fúria. A voz de Neville parecia furiosa e valente, mas o garoto estava assustado, e Severus era capaz de perceber isso.

Snape parou em frente a Longbottom. Apontou a varinha para a corrente e elas arrebentaram.

Neville caiu no chão, sem gemer de dor. Ele notou que Severus se agachou ao seu lado, mas o garoto recuou assustado.

"Não toque em mim!"

"Como desejar. Levante-se e vista-se. Quero dar uma olhada nos cortes em seu peito."

Longbottom tremia. Estava em estado de choque. Pegou sua cueca e calça jogadas no chão e as vestiu. Depois foi até a mesa de Carrow e pegou sua varinha. Lançou um feitiço para limpar sua camisa, fazendo o sangue desaparecer. Em seguida, se dirigiu até a porta, ignorando Severus.

Mas Snape não iria ser ignorado.

"Aonde pensa que vai, Longbottom? Já te disse que quero ver os seus cortes."

"O senhor não precisa ver nada, diretor. Eu vou até Madame Pomfrey, se permitir."

Severus assentiu com a cabeça. Ele sabia que Neville estava apavorado demais, não queria mais contato com Comensais da Morte naquela noite.

"Faça como achar melhor."

O garoto inflou o peito e ergueu o queixo, depois abriu a porta.

Snape reparou que Longbottom andava com dificuldade e devagar. _Era por causa da penetração ou havia perdido tanto sangue a ponto de deixar sua mente confusa?, _refletiu o bruxo.

Severus olhou para o chão do escritório. Seu estômago embrulhou com a visão. Havia poças enormes de um líquido vermelho e viscoso manchando o piso. Snape correu atrás do garoto. Se todo aquele sangue era realmente dele, Longbottom ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

O bruxo abriu a porta e encontrou Neville caído inconsciente no chão no final do corredor. Foi até ele, e levou o garoto ao seu quarto para poder tratá-lo melhor.

* * *

Longbottom acordou se sentindo bem. Mas nem havia lembrado de ter ido dormir. O que aconteceu naquele dia? Ele teve flashes dele sendo amarrado ao teto, depois recebendo cortes em seu peito, o sangue fluindo rapidamente e, por fim, sendo violentado.

Neville abriu os olhos, agitado e trêmulo. O ambiente estava escuro, o que impossibilitava de ver com clareza. Mas ele estava nas masmorras, tinha certeza disso. O clima úmido e frio só existe nas masmorras. Ele olhou para baixo, estava sentado em uma cama macia de lençóis escuros. Observou mais o local e encontrou o diretor de Hogwarts sentado em uma poltrona o encarando.

"Como se sente, Longbottom?"

"Onde eu estou?"

"Em meu aposento particular. Você desmaiou no corredor. Como eu acredito ter poções mais _interessantes_ do que a ala hospitalar do colégio, eu te trouxe para aqui."

"Prefiro ir para a ala hospitalar."

Severus se levantou, gesticulou com a varinha e várias luzes de velas acenderam.

"Só deixe-me ver se consegui cicatrizar todas as suas feridas", falou enquanto caminhava até o garoto sentado na cama.

Apavorado, Neville se afastou dele.

"Eu não preciso _tocar_em você, Longbottom. Basta abrir sua camisa para eu ver os cortes."

O garoto continuava assustado. Tinha flashes da violência que sofreu a todo tempo. Parte da culpa do incidente era de Snape. Foi ele que autorizou Carrow a fazer aquilo.

"Estou me sentindo bem. Só quero sair daqui."

Severus pegou um pequeno vidro transparente com uma poção alaranjada do bolso.

"Isso é uma poção que apaga memórias recentes. Eu ia dar para você para que se esquecesse do que aconteceu ontem, mas não achei justo._Escolher_ esquecer deve ser uma escolha sua", disse e atirou o vidrinho para o garoto. "Como o incidente ainda está recente, você pode tomar a poção e esquecerá do que aconteceu ontem."

"Ontem?", indagou confuso. Quanto tempo ele teria passado desacordado?

"Já amanheceu. São quase seis da manhã."

"Não preciso de poção, eu não quero esquecer", falou e se levantou. A poção laranja permaneceu na cama.

Severus passou um dedo pelos lábios, parecia estar refletindo.

"Você decide o que é melhor para você, menino."

"Posso sair daqui, senhor?"

"Obviamente pode. Eu não estou te prendendo aqui."

"Não sei, diretor. Talvez o estupro tenha se tornado uma nova prática entre os professores. Talvez você também queira me..."

"Escolha com cuidado as palavras que diz a mim, Longbottom! Eu não admito ouvir idiotices ou sandices", sibilou em seu tom mais letal e apavorante. Infelizmente para Severus, esse tom não fazia mais Neville tremer. O garoto apenas fitou o ex-professor com indiferença. "Apenas os novos professores desse colégio tem métodos _peculiares_. Eu jamais colocaria minhas mãos em _crianças_."

"Mas permite que coloquem, _diretor_."

"Sim, permito. E acontecerá de novo, Longbottom, por isso sugiro que comece a obedecer seus novos professores. A sua presença constante em meu escritório está começando a me incomodar."

Neville deu uns passos em direção a porta.

"Eu jamais vou torturar ninguém. Se o que recebo em troca é violência sexual, então tudo bem. Aceito minha punição. Mas eu nunca vou ser um torturador", disse e saiu do quarto de Severus.

Snape ficou olhando para a porta por onde o garoto tinha saído. _Como Longbottom podia ser tão nobre? Continuar se recusando a torturar os outros alunos mesmo depois de ser violentado? Neville era mesmo um altruísta_, refletia Severus.

Mas agora o diretor de Hogwarts tinha dois problemas. Ele havia enfeitiçado um professor e Comensal da Morte, e teria que pensar em uma maneira para evitar que esse mesmo Comensal colocasse as mãos no garoto de novo.

Enquanto pensava nas possibilidades, ele sentiu uma dor fortíssima em seu braço esquerdo. _Então os problemas chegaram mais cedo_, pensou.

Severus levantou da poltrona, pegou um pouco de pó de Floo e jogou na lareira acessa. Quando as chamas ficaram verdes, ele disse:

"Mansão Malfoy."

"Severus, eu estava te esperando", disse Voldemort, com sua voz gélida e apática.

O Lorde das Trevas estava sentando em um sofá vermelho na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy que combinava terrivelmente com a cor de seus olhos. O lugar era fino e requintado. Tudo na sala parecia caro. Os sofás eram vermelhos e macios, o lustre era gigantesco e todo feito de cristal, o chão era forrado por lindos tapetes importados, a lareira era feita de ouro puro. Havia também diversos outros utensílios que Severus não saberia dizer para que serviam, se é que tinham de fato alguma utilidade além de decorar o ambiente.

"O que deseja, milord?", questionou Snape, enquanto se aproximava e se curvava para o Lorde das Trevas.

"Assuntos fúteis, Severus. Bem fúteis. Hogwarts."

"O que tem a escola, milord?", indagou e encarava os olhos frios.

"Amycus veio me ver ontem a noite. Veio fazer uma queixa. Imagina qual teria sido o motivo, Severus?"

Totalmente indiferente Snape respondeu:

"Provavelmente foi porque eu o enfeiticei."

"E por que fez isso?"

"Amycus me desrespeitou e violentou um aluno."

"Desrespeitou? Ele não mencionou isso. Ele não pode fazer isso, não com_ você_, meu caro Severus. Meu Comensal da Morte mais leal. Contudo... Ele me disse que você permitiu o uso de violência sexual nos alunos. Confirma isso?"

"Sim, milord", falou e sua voz saiu gelada.

"Então por que o estupro te incomodou?"

Snape pensou rapidamente em uma boa resposta. Nada muito bom lhe ocorreu. Ele não podia falar que só permitiu porque achava que não iria acontecer. Que apenas permitiu para manter a aparência de Comensal da Morte. Desesperado, falou a desculpa mais tola que passou por sua cabeça.

"Porque era Longbottom, milord."

Voldemort o encarou com confusão.

"Não entendo, Severus."

"Eu sinto uma forte ligação com esse aluno."

"Ele não é Gryffindor?", questionou e disse a palavra Gryffindor como se estivesse dizendo leproso.

"Sim, ele é."

"E que espécie de ligação é essa, Severus?"

Snape já estava se odiando por ter começado a falar, mas já que começou ele iria até o fim.

"Eu desejo Longbottom _para mim_. Não quero que mais ninguém tenha acesso a ele. Não quero que outros toquem nele."

"Amycus me falou que o garoto é indisciplinado e rebelde. Uma espécie de novo Harry Potter em Hogwarts. E essa atitude ruim eu não posso permitir na escola. Ele precisa ser punido por seus atos."

"Permita que eu faça isso, milord."

O Lorde das Trevas inclinou a cabeça para estudar o Comensal da Morte a sua frente.

"Severus... Você é assassino, envenenador e ótimo Legimente, mas não é estuprador. Nós dois sabemos disso."

"Eu posso mudar, milord. Como mencionei anteriormente, eu sinto algo por Longbottom."

"Então foi por isso que enfeitiçou Amycus?"

"Exato, milord."

Voldemort trocou sua varinha de mão, passando-a da direita para a esquerda.

"Severus, se fosse qualquer outro Comensal eu não permitiria. Mas é você. E eu sempre dou mais regalias para bons Comensais da Morte. Afinal, você livrou o mundo daquele maldito velho. Falarei com Amycus. Somente você tocará no garoto. Mas... É o _único_ garoto que terá. Se Amycus resolver violentar outros alunos e você interferir, é você que será punido. Receberá a punição de minhas mãos."

Snape fez se curvou, fazendo uma reverência de agradecimento.

"Obrigado por sua generosidade, milord."

O Lorde das Trevas virou o rosto, olhava para janela dourada que tinha vista para o pomposo jardim da Mansão Malfoy.

"Vá agora, Severus. E não me arrume mais problemas naquela escola. Não tenho mais paciência para isso."

"Certamente, milord", falou. Depois de se curvar novamente saiu do cômodo.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Comentários da autora**__: Estou muito feliz por ter conseguido ter uma ideia para criar uma fanfic desses dois lindinhos. Sou Slytherin de coração, mas adoro o Neville. Adoro o ator que faz o Neville. ; )_

_Enfim... Espero que tenham curtido o começo._

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?Por favor? **__**Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (__**: D**__). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Severus voltou para Hogwarts através da lareira do escritório circular. Estava se detestando. Corrigindo, estava se detestando ainda mais. Ele saiu das chamas esmeraldas e fitou o quadro de Albus. Felizmente o antigo diretor não estava lá. Snape não queria discutir com ninguém o que tinha acabado de fazer. Que estupidez a dele se expor desse jeito íntimo para o Lorde das Trevas! Porém, tolice maior foi a do Lorde ao acreditar que ele realmente podia sentir algo por aquele garotinho insolente. Igualzinho ao Potter. Encrenqueiro, petulante, impertinente, medíocre...

Ainda assim ele precisava ver como Neville estava. Ele caminhou para fora do escritório, descendo através das escadas espirais, e foi em direção à Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

"Longbottom esteve aqui?", indagou a Pomfrey na Ala Hospitalar.

A enfermeira lançou um olhar de profundo desgosto para Snape antes de responder.

"Sim, _diretor_", respondeu, mas a última palavra saiu engasgada. É assim com todas as pessoas fiéis a Dumbledore. Nenhuma delas aceita o novo cargo do Severus. Ou, ainda, o que ele fez a Albus.

"Ele já saiu, então?", questionou procurando mais informações.

Madame Pomfrey se virou em direção aos leitos. A maioria das camas estavam ocupadas.

"Desde que trocaram o diretor do colégio essa enfermaria anda com muita gente. Os alunos se machucam demais. Ou melhor, os professores ferem deliberadamente os estudantes e..."

"Poppy", chamou Severus e seu tom era frio. "Apenas responda a minha pergunta. Longbottom está em um desses leitos ou não?"

"Não, _diretor_. Longbottom veio me ver faz alguns minutos, mas todos seus ferimentos estavam cicatrizados. E como ele não sentia dor não lhe dei medicação."

É óbvio que Snape tinha uma forte desconfiança de que o garoto estava em perfeito estado. Ele havia administrado nele as suas melhores poções. Então, Snape se limitou a assentir para a enfermeira, depois olhou para os alunos deitados nas camas.

"Se precisar de mais poções ou qualquer outra coisa gostaria de ser informado."

"Não é exatamente de novas poções que esse colégio precisa, _diretor_, mas não precisa se preocupar. O professor Slughorn tem me ajudado muito com as poções."

"Cuidado como fala, Poppy. Se está insatisfeita com seu emprego, posso providenciar sua demissão rapidamente."

A enfermeira olhou para Severus assustada. O que exatamente ele queria dizer com demissão?

"Não estou reclamando de nada, diretor. Adoro meu emprego."

Severus lançou um olhar gélido e debochado para ela.

"Então é melhor eu não te ouvir reclamando de novo", disse. Em seguida, ele se virou e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

Porém, Snape concordava com a mulher. O colégio precisava urgentemente de um novo diretor.

* * *

Uma semana após o ocorrido, Snape tinha a plena certeza de que a qualquer hora a porta do escritório seria aberta, e por ela entrariam Longbottom e Carrow.

O garoto com certeza iria desobedecer o professor novamente, portanto seria trazido até ele. Por Snape ter 'pedido' o aluno ao Lorde das Trevas _somente_ele poderia tocá-lo, ou seja, puni-lo.

Snape estava inquieto, o que tornava o simples ato de permanecer sentado parecer torturante. Assim, ele começou a mexer nos papéis e pergaminhos em cima da mesa aleatoriamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Severus?", questionou a voz calma e suave de Albus.

Snape juntou todos os papéis em uma pilha antes de responder.

"Nada especial, diretor."

"Ora, pare com isso, Severus! Não precisa me chamar de diretor."

Snape acenou com a cabeça. Ainda não tinha se virado em direção ao quadro, que estava nas costas dele.

"Deixe me vê-lo, Severus", pediu Dumbledore.

O ex-professor de Poções girou a cadeira parando em frente ao quadro.

Albus o analisou durante um minuto. Não precisou usar muita perspicácia para notar o nervosismo e a inquietação de Snape.

"Não aconteceu nada mesmo?"

Severus desviou o olhar antes de responder.

"É Longbottom, Albus."

"O que tem o menino?"

"Você sabe. Ele pensa que é o substituto Potter. Se recusa a obedecer aos novos professores."

Dumbledore pareceu refletir muito antes de responder.

"De fato, ele se parece muito com Harry."

"E esse é o problema. Eu... Droga! Eu tive que me expor intimamente ao Lorde das Trevas para protegê-lo. Fiz um acordo com ele, e por causa desse acordo não poderei interceder por mais nenhum aluno."

"Infelizmente você não pode fazer nada, Severus, sabe disso. Você tem que manter as aparências. Tem que parecer que você ainda é fiel a Voldemort. Só assim poderá ajudar Harry."

"Ajudar Potter com a missão que eu não sei do que se trata?", questionou e não escondeu a mágoa que sentia. Como Dumbledore podia confiar mais no moleque do que nele?

"Sim, Severus."

Snape girou a cadeira parando em frente a escrivaninha de novo. Albus o irritava com esses segredos. Como podia não confiar nele? Justo ele que fez tudo que Dumbledore mandou. Absolutamente tudo, inclusive tirar sua vida.

"Devia mudar a decoração desse lugar, Severus", aconselhou Dumbledore.

"Eu concordo. Está exatamente igual ao escritório de Albus. Não que eu desgoste do seu escritório, Albus, mas Severus é Slytherin. Tinha que ter mais coisas verdes e pratas. Talvez uma bandeira?", sugeriu Phineas Black.

Severus voltou a mexer nos papéis.

"Não vou fazer isso. É temporária a minha permanência aqui."

"Ainda assim, seria prudente você fazer alguma alteração. Parece que, talvez, não mexer em nada seja sua forma de rebeldia."

"Talvez seja mesmo, Albus. Eu não queria estar aqui."

"Mas aqui é onde você _deve_ estar. Se livre dessas minhas quinquilharias de prata. Não tem função alguma. Eu apenas gostava de passar meu tempo livre criando alguma coisa. Depois que as criava eu via se tinha alguma utilidade. Infelizmente a maioria se mostrou totalmente inútil. O problema é que durante o processo de criação me apaguei a elas, por isso, mesmo sem função não as joguei fora."

_Bem típico de Dumbledore_, pensou Snape, mas nada disse. Ele ouviu passos pela escada que cada no escritório. Havia alguém do outro lado da porta. Aparentemente Albus também ouviu alguma coisa, pois quando o diretor se virou para trás para ver o quadro de Dumbledore, ele fingia estar dormindo. Severus separou um dos pergaminhos e começou a escrever algo nele.

Segundos depois, a porta foi aberta com violência. Amycus empurrou Neville para dentro do escritório.

Sem erguer a cabeça Snape falou com a voz de seda:

"Seria mais cortês se você batesse em minha porta antes de abri-la, Amycus."

O Comensal da Morte ignorou Severus.

"Novamente Longbottom se recusa a usar a Cruciatus."

Ainda com a cabeça baixa Snape disse:

"Pode deixá-lo aqui. Eu o punirei hoje."

Amycus bufou alto.

"Eu quero _ver_."

"Quer ver o quê?", perguntou frio.

"Quero ver o garoto sendo torturado. Quero ver se você consegue fazê-lo gritar. Eu não consegui."

Severus depositou a pena que usava para escrever suavemente dentro do tinteiro. Então levantou o olhar. Observou rapidamente Neville, que parecia estar bem, então fitou o Comensal da Morte. Usando seu tom mais desdenhoso questionou:

"E o que te faz pensar que quero compartilhar minha intimidade com você?"

"Não é intimidade, Snape. É apenas estupro."

Severus olhou para o professor longa e gelidamente, depois sibilou:

"Saia daqui."

"O que disse?"

"Saia daqui agora!", ordenou, e a cada palavra a voz de Snape ficava mais baixa e letal.

Carrow não se moveu, apenas ficou olhando Severus com ódio.

Mas Snape não estava com paciência. Pegou a varinha dentro do bolso da calça e depois se levantou.

"O Lorde das Trevas não foi claro o suficiente? Quer mesmo ter outra audição com ele? Eu não quero, mas se for preciso te enfeitiçar para que saia do meu escritório eu farei isso com prazer."

Amycus apertou os olhos. Estava raivoso com o diretor, mas ninguém, incluindo seus próprios seguidores, preferiam ficar frente a frente ao Lorde das Trevas, se pudessem evitar. Então, o professor se limitou a se virar e sair do recinto sem nada dizer.

_Era incrível o poder que o nome do Lorde das Trevas tinha em seus Comensais da Morte_, pensou o diretor. Severus observou a porta se fechar, então olhou para o aluno.

"Sente-se, Longbottom."

Neville não olhava para ele, mas sim para o grande quadro de Albus. Parecia decepcionado ao vê-lo dormindo. Ainda sem olhar para o ex-professor o aluno fez o que Severus mandou e se sentou na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha.

Snape também se sentou. Depositou a varinha em cima da mesa e voltou a escrever no pergaminho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante uns cinco minutos. Longbottom estava ficando inquieto com o silêncio e o desprezo do diretor. Então pigarreou e falou:

"Carrow disse que o senhor ia me violentar."

Severus se contraiu visivelmente, mas rapidamente se recuperou. Continuou a escrever como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

Um pouco mais zangado pelo outro permanecer o ignorando Neville questionou:

"Devo retirar as minhas roupas agora, diretor?"

Dessa vez Snape não se contraiu, ergueu a cabeça e perguntou gelado:

"O que você disse?"

"Perguntei se tenho que retirar minhas roupas agora. Ou você mesmo prefere tirá-las? O professor Carrow preferiu ele mesmo tirar."

A insinuação de Neville foi demais para o professor, que explodiu:

"Acha que sou igual ao Carrow, que aceita partilhar a cama com qualquer um? Não, moleque, eu não aceito! Você não me atrai em nada. Jamais pensei em tocar em você. É só um garotinho medíocre. Iludido e atraído pela fama de Potter. Mas é um reles bruxo de quinta categoria. Incapaz de executar um único feitiço com perfeição. Você não tem nada que me apeteça!", Severus não gritou em nenhum momento. Apenas falou em seu usual tom debochado e baixo.

Neville ficou vermelhíssimo.

"Agora fique sentado aí esperando. Daqui a pouco você receberá sua detenção por desobedecer aos seus professores", disse Snape.

Longbottom continuava com as bochechas escarlates. É certo que era um alívio não ser violentado, mas as palavras cruéis do ex-professor doíam. Doíam demais. Até porque nem todas eram verdades. Neville conseguia sim executar alguns feitiços com perfeição. Então, Neville pensou em outra coisa.

"Mas o professor Carrow pode tocar em mim, não é? Ele pode _meter_ em mim a vontade."

"Guarde esse linguajar para seus amiguinhos, Longbottom. Enquanto estiver na minha presença exijo que não fale como um pervertido. Mas não, o professor Carrow não mais tocará em você. Como você é o aluno mais problemático da escola, todas suas detenções serei _eu_ que aplicarei."

O aluno não pode deixar de se alegrar. Não seria mais violentado pelo asqueroso do professor e o próprio diretor também não tocaria nele. A detenção com Snape não podia ser tão ruim, podia?

Severus continuou escrevendo por mais vinte minutos.

Ambos bruxos ficaram em silêncio durante todo o tempo.

As vezes Snape observava o aluno durante alguns segundos. O ex-professor o chamava de garoto, mas ele não era mais um garoto. Os constantes ataques fizeram dele um homem. Seu rosto não era mais infantil. O cabelo liso e castanho ainda caía em sua testa como uma franja. O mesmo tom de castanho claro era possível ver em seus olhos, que não aparentavam mais medo. As bochechas ainda eram rosadas e fartas, mas com as cicatrizes que ganhou esse ano elas deixavam Neville com uma aparência quase selvagem.

Até onde o Severus sabia, Longbottom tinha, de fato, se tornado o novo líder da Armada de Dumbledore. Ele, a garota Weasley e Lovegood formavam o novo trio problemático. Ainda bem que Carrow era homossexual, se não Severus teria que pensar em alguma coisa para proteger as garotas também.

Em uma dessas constantes olhadas que Snape lançava sobre o aluno, Neville também olhou para ele. Não, não era para Severus que Longbottom olhava. Ele observava o quadro de Albus com expectativa, depois seu olhar caiu sobre Severus. Sua feição mudou. Se antes estava ansiosa, quando ele fitava o atual diretor sua feição ficava cheia de desprezo e desapontamento. Ainda assim não era ódio que Severus via nos intensos olhos castanhos. Observava apenas uma grande falta de apreço. Mas ele não odiava Snape. Mesmo o ex-professor tendo se tornado o novo diretor e ter matado o anterior. Mesmo com todos os alunos o detestando, com exceção dos Slytherins. Mesmo com Neville tendo todos os motivos para detestar Snape, o garoto não o detestava.

Severus se recordava de quando era o professor de Poções de Neville e azucrinava a vida dele. Ainda naquela época Longbottom nunca lançou um olhar de ódio para Snape. O garoto apenas tremia. Sentia medo do professor. Hoje, para assombro e horror de Severus, ele não temia mais a nada, inclusive o diretor.

Passado mais algum tempo Snape consultou o relógio. Fazia vinte e cinco minutos que o aluno estava com ele. Parecia ser mais ou menos o tempo que levaria se realmente fosse ter uma relação sexual sádica com Neville. Novamente, ele depositou a pena no tinteiro. Pegou sua varinha e questionou:

"Sabe por que está aqui, Longbottom?"

"Acredito que seja porque eu me recusei a torturar meus colegas, diretor."

"Não percebe? Quando você não os tortura é você quem é torturado. Gosta disso, Longbottom? Gosta de sentir dor?"

"Claro que não, diretor! Seria muita covardia minha torturar os outros para preservar a minha pele. Mas o senhor não entende muito sobre covardia, não é? É Slytherin, Comensal da Morte, assassino..."

Os olhos de Severus cintilaram perigosamente. Ele se levantou com a varinha apontada para o aluno e falou suave:

"Crucio!"

O garoto caiu no chão da sala. Mordia fortemente os lábios para não expressar o quanto o feitiço estava doendo. Mas _esse_ feitiço doía muito. Muito mais forte do que o dos irmãos Carrow.

Snape se descontrolou. Covarde, ele? Esse insolente garoto não sabia a definição da palavra valentia. Severus tinha ciência de que por estar extremamente zangado seu feitiço causaria mais dor do que se ele estivesse tranquilo. Mas Neville merecia por tê-lo ofendido. Garoto pretensioso, audacioso...

Dez segundos e nenhum som Longbottom emitiu.

Mais outros dez segundos e ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Entretanto, quando chegou ao trigésimo segundo sob o feitiço de Snape, ele não conseguiu mais se controlar. Seus dentes já haviam cortado os próprios lábios no intuito de permanecer em silêncio. Assim, ele berrou desesperadamente. As lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

Severus fitava o aluno de um jeito impassível. Os gritos pareciam ecoar na cabeça de Snape, mas era necessário. Ele precisava disciplinar Longbottom. Consultou o relógio novamente. Se passaram mais dez segundos, totalizando quarenta. Snape ergueu a varinha e desfez o feitiço.

Neville respirava com dificuldade extrema. Doía demais respirar. Doía demais piscar os olhos. Doía até chorar. Qualquer movimento que ele fazia provocava dor. Ele continuou deitado no chão dando pequenas arfadas.

"Levante-se", ordenou a voz fria de Severus.

Longbottom continuou esparramado no chão, apenas respirando.

"Eu disse _levante-se_."

O tom letal e perigoso de Snape fez o garoto estremecer. Devagar ele se pôs de pé.

O diretor fitou o aluno. O rosto totalmente tenso de dor. As bochechas antes rosadas estavam totalmente sem cor e banhadas em lágrimas. A boca tingida com o próprio sangue. Os cabelos castanhos estavam grudados na testa por causa do suor. Ainda assim o garoto parecia valente.

"Longbottom quero que fique claro que não quero vê-lo novamente", disse ainda segurando a varinha.

Neville nada disse. Não sabia o que dizer.

Severus acenou com a varinha e apareceu uma gaiola prateada com um sapo dentro dela.

"Reconhece o bicho?"

Longbottom fungou, passou a mão pela bochecha para retirar as lágrimas e depois respondeu:

"É Trevor. Eu o perdi faz alguns dias."

"Estou confiscando seu sapo. Se quiser reavê-lo terá que ficar um mês sem conseguir detenções."

"Então seria melhor o senhor me liberar de determinadas matérias, diretor."

"Eu não vou te liberar de matéria nenhuma. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Estudo dos Muggles são disciplinas obrigatórias."

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?", repetiu Neville e forçou um sorriso. "Acho que o nome mais indicado seria Artes das Trevas, diretor."

Severus contornou a escrivaninha e avançou em direção ao aluno.

Pela primeira vez esse ano Snape teve um lampejo do seu aluno assustado. Neville cambaleou um passo para trás, visivelmente temeroso. Mas a feição assustada rapidamente foi embora dando lugar a máscara de coragem que agora ele usava. As novas cicatrizes que conseguiu com os Comensais da Morte que brincavam de ser professor combinavam perfeitamente com sua nova feição de coragem.

"Quer que eu torture o sapo, Longbottom?"

A feição de garoto desmoronou. Lembrava muito bem do poder da Cruciatus do ex-professor. Não desejaria que ninguém passasse por aquilo.

"Por favor... Não."

"Então não me cause problemas. Se em um mês você não for trazido até mim terá o sapo de volta."

Neville olhou para seu companheiro. Foi presente de sua avó. Tinha muito carinho pelo bichinho. Porém provavelmente não voltaria a vê-lo.

"Vou tentar, diretor."

"Por ora nosso encontro termina aqui. Pode ir, Longbottom. Direto para a sua torre."

O garoto deu um último olhar carinhoso para a gaiola. Tinha a forte impressão de que seria a última vez que veria o bichinho com vida. Com tristeza, ele se virou e saiu do escritório fechando a porta.

Snape se sentou. Se sentia muito miserável no momento.

"Você exagerou, Severus", falou Dumbledore.

O ex-professor pulou da cadeira. A irritação que sentia atingiu outro patamar com o comentário do velho Gryffindor.

"Fiz tudo que me mandou, Albus! Incluindo tirar sua vida. Agora tenho que ficar nessa maldita escola, vendo essas infelizes crianças serem torturadas diariamente por três psicopatas, eu entre eles. Tudo para que? Para manter a aparência para o Lorde das Trevas. Não precisa me dizer que exagerei, Albus. Eu sei!", explodiu levemente descontrolado.

"Quer que eu mude a decoração desse lugar, Albus? Eu mudo! Eu faço tudo que me pede. Fui o seu fantoche metade de minha vida e mesmo depois de morto eu continuo seguindo suas ordens. A outra metade fui o fantoche do Lorde das Trevas. Eu nasci para ser um ínfimo fantoche, não é? Alguém sem emoção! Sem opção de escolha!" Então com um aceno de varinha todos os objetos de prata de Albus foram parar na lareira acessa.

O quadro de Dumbledore estava visivelmente chocado, assim como todos os outros bruxos e bruxas. Foi a primeira vez em todos os anos que conhecia Severus que viu o homem perder o controle desse jeito.

Com outro aceno de varinha, Snape criou cortinas negras em cima de todos os quadros, gerando murmúrios indignados dos antigos diretores. Com outro aceno de varinha imprimiu a Marca Negra em verde em todos os panos negros.

"Está satisfeito, Albus? Está? Acha que o Lorde das Trevas ficará feliz?"

Ainda irado, o diretor saiu do recinto batendo fortemente a porta. Desceu a escada circular e saiu de trás da gárgula. Estava começando a andar pelo corredor quando viu Neville parado no corredor.

"O que diabos ainda está fazendo aqui, garoto?", questionou e a voz de Snape soava totalmente sem controle.

Longbottom se sobressaltou com Severus. Tinha parado ali porque seus músculos estavam doendo por causa da maldição que recebeu. Estava difícil continuar andando.

"Uma Cruciatus não foi suficiente para você? Quer uma segunda?"

"Não!", falou um pouco histérico e saiu correndo, para desespero de seus músculos doloridos.

Snape soltou o ar devagar. Respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar. _Isso está ficando cada dia pior_, pensou. _Não admitiria nunca, mas todo o seu descontrole foi desencadeado pelo garoto que agora fugia dele_.

* * *

O diretor de Hogwarts, a professora McGonagall, os irmãos Carrow, Neville, Luna e Ginny estavam no terceiro andar. Todos olhavam para a parede pichada. Nela podia-se ler _**Eternamente Armada de Dumbledore**_ em tinta vermelho brilhante.

"Foram eles", falou a irmã Carrow apontando para os alunos. "Eles estavam fugindo do corredor quando eu encontrei _isso_."

"Mas estavam sem qualquer tinta em mãos, Alecto", interveio Minerva.

"Como se precisassem! Eles estavam com suas varinhas. Talvez tenham usado um feitiço para escrever isso. Todos sabem que eles são rebeldes. É claro que foram eles", disse o irmão Carrow.

Severus se virou em direção aos alunos.

"O que me dizem? Longbottom? Weasley? Lovegood?"

Neville sabia que seriam todos castigados, mas não queria isso. Ainda que a ideia tivesse sido de Ginny o garoto não queria ver a amiga sendo torturada, por isso confessou:

"Fui eu."

As garotas cutucaram ele. A diretora de Gryffindor contraiu os lábios. Por que o garoto assumiu? Assim seria impossível defendê-lo.

"Fui eu que pichei a parede. Não usei tintas, como disse o professor Carrow. Usei um feitiço. Ginny e Luna não participaram. Eu apenas pedi para elas me escoltarem até aqui."

"Quanta valentia, Longbottom! Mas se as garotas estavam com você significa que são suas cúmplices. Elas também merecem castigo", falou maldosamente o irmão Carrow.

"Acho...", começou Severus com sua voz de seda. "Acho que sou eu quem decide as punições aqui, Amycus." Então se virou para o aluno. "Assume toda a culpa pelo vandalismo, Longbottom?"

"Sim, diretor."

"Pois bem." Ele se virou para McGonagall. "Minerva, providencie detenções para as meninas. Eu cuidarei de Longbottom."

"Mas somos nós que tratamos das detenções", falou Amycus.

"Vou abrir uma exceção, afinal a maioria dos vândalos são Gryffindors, talvez Minerva consiga dar um jeito neles."

McGonagall ajeitou os óculos no nariz e puxou as duas garotas para perto dela e longe dos Comensais da Morte.

"O que fará com Longobottom, diretor?"

"Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Minerva", comentou então acrescentou: "Pode ir." Depois se virou na direção dos irmãos Carrow. "Vocês também podem ir."

A professora de Transfiguração olhou irritada para Severus, mas conduziu as alunas para longe daquele lugar. Tinha salvado dois de três, não podia reclamar. A professora lançou um olhar firme para Neville ao se virar.

"E esse troço escrito aí?", questionou Amycus.

"O que tem?"

"Tem que ser apagado."

"Sim, tem. Vocês por acaso conhecem algum feitiço efetivo para remover a tinta?", indagou Severus com um prazer sádico. Sabia que os conhecimentos dos irmãos em Feitiços eram precários.

"Não, mas..."

"Se não sabem, então não me oferecerem utilidade nenhuma. Podem se retirar."

Mesmo com os rostos franzidos, eles saíram do corredor deixando os dois bruxos restantes a sós.

Quando os professores cruzaram o corredor, Snape se virou para o aluno.

"Você é insaciável, não é Longbottom? Não aguenta ficar nem uma semana sem ser o centro das atenções. Não consegue ficar nem uma semana sem ser torturado."

Neville ignorou Severus.

Snape agitou a varinha, fazendo aparecer um balde com água e sabão e uma esponja.

"Limpe isso. Limpe manualmente."

O garoto olhou para o balde, incrédulo.

"Acho que isso não vai sair com água, diretor. Precisa de..."

"Não me interessa! Vai passar a noite toda aqui ser for preciso. Esfregue essa maldita parede até que eu não mais conseguir ver essa tinta vermelha."

Longbottom olhou irritado para o diretor.

"Comece", ordenou Snape.

Mas Neville continuou fitando o ex-professor.

Severus não entendia o garoto. Não compreendia principalmente o olhar intenso daqueles castanhos olhos. Por que ele não via ódio ali? Por que o aluno não o detestava? Tinha torturado ele, ameaçado seu sapo e agora o mandava limpar uma pichação que jamais sairia com água e sabão. Como podia ele não odiá-lo?

"Longbottom, o que está esperando?"

O garoto desviou o olhar do professor. Pegou a esponja e a encharcou com água, depois a levou até a parede e começou a esfregar.

Obviamente, a tinta permaneceu lá. Totalmente intacta.

Severus ficou observando Neville esfregar a parede por cinco minutos sem sucesso algum. As palavras continuavam lá. Vivas e de um vermelho brilhante.

Longbottom estava cansado. Será que a promessa de Snape era verdadeira? Ele teria que ficar esfregando a parede a noite toda? O garoto já estava farto. Jogou a esponja dentro do balde e falou:

"O senhor sabe perfeitamente bem que isso não vai sair com água."

"Sim, eu sei. Só sairá com um Feitiço de Remoção."

"Então por que me manda esfregar essa droga?"

"Porque quero que isso te sirva de lição. Se escrever qualquer outra idiotice nas paredes do _meu_ castelo..."

"O castelo não é seu!", o interrompeu Neville.

"Eu sou o diretor, pivete, então o castelo é inquestionavelmente meu!"

"O castelo nunca será seu, Snape! Você faz o que Você-Sabe-Quem manda. É uma apenas uma _marionete_ dele. Então pela lógica o castelo é dele."

Marionete? A palavra reverberou na cabeça de Severus. Tomado pela fúria, ele sibilou:

"Crucio!"

Como podia esse reles garoto conseguir tirar Snape do sério tão facilmente? Nem Potter tinha esse talento. Bastava apenas alguns minutos conversando com Longbottom para Severus se descontrolar.

O garoto caiu. O rosto contra o chão. A dor o preenchendo totalmente. Ele não havia esquecido essa dor. Lembrava perfeitamente como a maldição de Severus doía mais que as demais. E agora estava a sentindo de novo. Era tão dolorosa. Seus olhos se encheram de água e o grito se formava em sua garganta. Ele berrou. E de novo e de novo...

Snape estava tão descompensado que não se importou com os gritos. Estava se deliciando com o prazer de ver o garoto sofrer. _Merlin, então eu ainda sou sádico_, pensou com leve angústia. Com um pingo de remorso, ele ergueu a varinha desfazendo o feitiço.

Neville chorava violentamente deitado no chão. A dor foi tão intensa que quase chegou ao limite da loucura. _Então foi isso que ocorreu aos meus pais?_, refletiu.

Severus não sabia o que fazer. Tinha ciência de que tinha extrapolado com Neville. Olhou para a parede e com um feitiço não verbal de remoção fez a tinta sumir. Observou novamente o garoto que chorava no chão. Achou melhor ignorar o aluno. Ele se virou e deixou Longbottom sozinho no corredor.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Comentários da autora**__: Primeiramente obrigada pelos reviews! Achei que por esse casal ser pouco difundido não receberia nenhum review._

_Outra coisa. Vocês devem ter percebido que eu só uso os nomes originais dos personagens._ _**Poppy**__não é um apelido, é o nome original de Papoula, assim como__**Trevor**__é o original de Trevo._

_Enfim... O próximo capítulo será mais quente, se é que me entendem... ; *_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Esse capítulo terá lemon._

**Capítulo III**

"Isso está virando uma rotina, não é Longbottom? Estou começando a desconfiar que você gosta de me ver. Gosta de receber meus feitiços."

O diretor e o aluno estavam no escritório circular. Neville estava sentado, enquanto Severus estava em pé. Após o pequeno surto de Snape o local estava irreconhecível. Cobrindo todos os quadros dos ex-diretores e diretoras haviam mantos negros, e no meio dos panos estava impresso a Marca Negra em verde Slytherin. Também não havia mais nenhum objeto de prata em cima dos móveis de madeira. As janelas foram fechadas. A única iluminação do local vinha das velas acesas suspensas, próximas ao teto.

Longbottom não respondeu a provocação. Uma leve ruborização brotou nas bochechas do garoto.

"Hoje eu decidi fazer uma coisa diferente. Faz um mês que te enfeitiço e isso parece não surgir efeito em você. Parece até o contrário. Acho que desde que me tornei o seu algoz você resolveu se rebelar mais."

Em parte era verdade, pensou Neville.

"Fique aqui e me aguarde. Irei buscar uma _surpresa_ para você."

Severus saiu da sala. O garoto acompanhou a porta fechar, assim que a porta bateu ele se levantou. Fitou a nova decoração com desaprovação. Graças aos pavorosos panos negros não era mais possível ver os quadros dos antigos diretores. Longbottom deu uns passos em direção ao quadro que ele tanto queria ver. Será que Snape ia demorar? Neville queria tanto poder conversar um pouco com Albus. Então resolveu ariscar. Contornou a mesa de Severus e ficou de frente ao quadro coberto de Dumbledore. Bastante ansioso ele levantou o pano, revelando o gentil diretor.

"Professor Dumbledore...", chamou o aluno.

Albus fitou o aluno com ternura.

"Olá Neville! É bom ver que cresceu, mas... Não gostaria de vê-lo com tanta frequência aqui."

"O senhor faz muita falta, professor."

"Ouça-me, Neville. Independente do que Severus faz, gostaria que você soubesse que eu confio totalmente nele. Não faria mal a você confiar nele também. Escute ele. Severus sempre te pede para não voltar."

"Albus, Severus está subindo...", murmurou outro diretor por debaixo das cortinas negras.

"Rápido Neville, volte para a cadeira. E mantenha em segredo a nossa conversa. Sei que também posso confiar em você", falou sorrindo.

O aluno tentou sorrir de volta para o antigo diretor, mas não conseguiu. Deixou a cortina negra cair e correu até a cadeira e se sentou no mesmo instante que Severus entrava na sala seguido de uma aluna. A cabeça do Gryffindor fervilhava. Confiar em Snape? Como Dumbledore podia dizer isso? Severus tinha matado o diretor friamente! Nada estava fazendo sentido. Afastando suas dúvidas da cabeça, Longbottom olhou melhor para a acompanhante do diretor. Ele reconheceu a aluna. Era Ginny.

Snape fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao garoto.

"Suponho que seja íntimo da senhorita Weasley."

"O que vai fazer com ela?", questionou com crescente receio.

"A senhorita Weasley é a namorada de Potter, não é?"

"_Era_", respondeu a garota, dando ênfase ao pretérito.

Ignorando a garota, Severus voltou a falar. Enquanto falava olhava apenas para Neville.

"Quer impressionar Potter, não quer? Deseja ser igual a ele", falou maldoso. "Agora... Imagina o que ele vai pensar quando souber que a preciosa namoradinha recebeu uma detenção por causa de você, Longbottom."

"Eu não sou mais a namorada do Harry!", disse a garota irritada.

Os dois ignoravam Gina. Ambos se fitavam com intensidade.

"O que quer dizer com receber detenção por _minha_ causa?"

Novamente, sem dar atenção aos alunos, o diretor continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido:

"Eu particularmente penso que Potter não gostará nada. Irá ficar chateado com você. Irá até querer se vingar de você, Longbottom."

"Aonde você quer chegar afinal, Snape?"

"Como mencionei anteriormente, parece que as minhas investidas contra você não tem sucesso. Então, eu concluí que você é um garoto masoquista. Gosta de sofrer. Então hoje mudarei de tática. Não punirei sua carne. Punirei sua _consciência_. Quero que sinta remorso. E sabe por que sentirá remorso? Porque hoje torturarei a senhorita Weasley por você ter descumprido as regras do colégio."

"O quê?", espantou-se a garota.

Neville não acreditava. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Segundos atrás Dumbledore disse que podia confiar em Snape. Como confiar em um ser humano que não tem sentimento algum? Porque Severus não devia ter sentimentos, só isso explicaria suas ações tão inumanas.

"Você não passa de um covarde, Snape."

O diretor sorriu sem humor. Apontou a varinha para Longbottom. Com um feitiço não verbal a varinha de Neville voou diretamente para a mão do ex-professor.

"Apenas precaução. Depois a devolvo", esclareceu ao ver a feição intrigada do aluno. Depois olhou para a aluna e explicou: "Isso só está acontecendo por causa do Longbottom, senhorita Weasley. Quero que fique claro que a culpa é totalmente dele." Então apontou a varinha para ela e disse: "Crucio!"

Gina tombou no chão. Os joelhos da garota não tinham forças para conseguir sustentá-la de pé. Ela já havia recebido algumas maldições da dor, mas essa... Essa parecia alguma outra maldição. A maldição da dor extrema. A maldição do desespero.

"Pare com isso."

"Ainda não, Longbottom. Mas observe... Veja a dor que a garota está sentindo por_ sua causa_. Se fosse mais disciplinado nada disso estaria acontecendo."

O escritório se encheu com os gritos da aluna. Berros totalmente desesperados.

"Já está bom. Pare!", gritava também Longbottom ao ver a dor da amiga.

Severus consultou o relógio.

"Ainda falta mais alguns segundos."

"Pare! Pare! _Por favor_...", implorava Neville.

Snape claramente não se importava com o sofrimento da aluna. Estava até se sentindo um pouco melhor por estar enfeitiçando alguém diferente de Longbottom. De todos os alunos, Neville era o que Severus menos gostava de torturar, em respeito ao que ocorreu aos pais dele. Então, com certo prazer sádico ele esperou os quarenta segundos passarem. Ao final do tempo ele ergueu a varinha livrando Ginny da dor.

"Levante-se e vá até a enfermaria, senhorita Weasley."

Longbottom estava inconsolável. Se agachou para ajudar a amiga a levantar.

"Desculpe-me, Ginny. Desculpe-me."

Com a garota já de pé, ela olhou para o amigo.

"Está tudo bem, Neville. Entendo que a culpa não é sua."

Severus jogou a varinha de volta para Longbottom.

"Na verdade, a culpa é exclusivamente dele."

Ginny lançou um olhar de ódio profundo em direção a Snape. Se pudesse matar só com um olhar, a garota com certeza mataria Severus.

Snape se limitou a sorrir com escárnio para ela.

"Pode ir, senhorita Weasley."

Os dois alunos estavam saindo da sala quando Severus voltou a falar.

"Você fica, Longbottom. Tenho que te dar mais um rápido recado."

Ginny murmurou algo para Neville, depois saiu da sala fechando a porta. O aluno se virou para Snape.

"Isso é apenas o _começo_, Longbottom. Se você receber outra detenção de seus professores irei colocar outra amiguinha sua para receber a paga por seu mau comportamento. Irei torturar cada amigo seu, se for preciso. Farei de tudo para te disciplinar", ameaçou o professor com seu tom mais suave e perigoso.

Neville tremia de raiva. Apertou mais a varinha em volta dos dedos. Nunca na vida sentiu tanta vontade de enfeitiçar Severus.

"Entendeu, Longbottom?"

"Sim."

"Pode ir agora."

Antes de sair o garoto lançou um olhar desapontadíssimo em direção a Snape.

Severus deixou o corpo cair na cadeira mais próxima. Estava bastante aliviado por não ter torturado Neville, mas em compensação estava torturando inocentes. Que destino miserável o meu, pensou.

OoOoOoOoO

Carrow estava envolto de alguns alunos Slytherins em uma sala de aula nas masmorras. Os garotos eram em sua maioria filhos de Comensais da Morte ou adeptos da causa de Voldemort. Perto de Amycus havia um aluno guindado pelos braços por correntes que pendiam do teto. Ernie MacMillan. Puro sangue e Hufflepuff. O aluno estava com uma mordaça na boca, sem calça e cueca e com a blusa branca toda rasgada.

Aparentemente Carrow estava dando uma aula de como violentar outros alunos. Era uma _aula_ _privada_. Apenas para os discípulos que o professor mais gostava.

Neville ouviu falar de tal aula, por isso estava parado no corredor em frente a sala onde os Slytherins estavam. Queria fervorosamente resgatar o colega Hufflepuff. Mas depois do que Snape fez a Ginny, ele não teve coragem de chamá-la para ajudá-lo na missão. Ela ou qualquer outro participante da Armada de Dumbledore. Já estava sentindo remorso demais, não queria ver mais ninguém sofrer por sua causa.

O problema para Longbottom é que tinham muitos alunos lá dentro, além do medonho Comensal da Morte. Ele não podia fazer nada pelo amigo Hufflepuff. Sentiu raiva. Raiva de sua imperícia com feitiços combativos. Devia ter prestado mais atenção as Aulas de Defesa Contra as Trevas. Devia ter aprendido mais com Potter.

Com um choque bem desagradável o aluno avistou o diretor de Hogwarts entrando no corredor onde estava. O rosto do ex-professor estava mais lívido do que o normal. Snape caminhava com pressa e elegância, percebeu Neville. Se sentindo um idiota por ficar admirando o Comensal da Morte, Longbottom desviou o olhar de Severus.

O ex-mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas parou ao lado do garoto.

"O que faz aqui?"

Neville o olhou de um jeito desafiador.

"Acho que a pergunta certa a se fazer é o que _eles_ estão fazendo. Por acaso sabe o que eles estão fazendo, diretor? Carrow está dando uma aula muito especial."

Os olhos de Snape cintilaram de um jeito ameaçador. Ele avançou um passo em direção ao aluno, que deu um passo para trás. O garoto estava levemente encantando com o ex-professor e a aura sinistra que sempre o acompanhava.

"Saia daqui", sibilou. "Agora."

"Vai participar disso? Ernie te atrai mais que eu?" Ao fazer a segunda pergunta sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Por que tenho que ser tão estúpido?, pensou Neville com angústia.

Com um movimento furtivo Severus colocou a varinha no pescoço do aluno.

"Acaba de ganhar uma detenção comigo, Longbottom. Agora sugiro que saia daqui se não essa detenção se multiplicará por sete."

Neville não queria sair, mas estava com receio de receber outra maldição da dor. Então, ele apenas lançou um olhar de desprezo para Severus e se virou. Começou a caminhar lentamente.

"Está com algum problema nas pernas, Longbottom? Volte para a sua torre. _Rápido_!"

O aluno sentiu o sangue ferver, mas não se virou. Continuou caminhando, mas agora mais velozmente.

Severus esperou o aluno dobrar o corredor para voltar a se mexer. Ergueu a varinha e tentou abrir a porta. Não conseguiu, estava trancada. Lançou um feitiço não verbal na porta, mas ela continuou intacta. A irritação de Snape chegou ao limite. Ele deu um forte chute na porta, que se abriu. Adentrou na sala com a sua feição mais carrancuda.

Os alunos e Carrow viram a porta se abrir com um forte estampido. Todos se viraram para ver o visitante. Os Slytherins sorriram maliciosamente para o professor, pensando que na certa Snape se juntaria a eles na _aula_. O único que emburrou foi Amycus, que desconfia fortemente que o diretor da escola iria acabar com a diversão.

Severus fitou os rostos dos alunos, inclusive do pobre Hufflepuff que estava pendurado no teto. Então seus olhos encontraram os do colega Comensal da Morte.

"É uma festa particular?", questionou com escárnio.

Carrow estreitou os olhos.

"Quem te falou?"

Snape não respondeu caminhou até o meio da sala. Com um aceno de varinha intensificou a chama das velas, melhorando a visibilidade do local. Observou o chão para ver se tinha sangue nele. Com certo alívio, viu que no chão de pedra não havia manchas vermelhas. Então, se dirigiu ao aluno amarrado. Levantou a varinha e estuporou ele.

"Por que fez isso, diretor?", perguntou algum aluno Slytherin.

"Estávamos no divertindo com ele...", comentou outro estudante.

"Qual é a porra do seu problema, Snape? O que pretende aqui?", indagou Amycus irado.

Ainda no meio da sala Severus olhou para o professor e os alunos Slytherins que formavam um círculo em volta dele. Passou os olhos por cada um deles como se estivesse os contando. Em seguida o ex-professor de Poções fez um complicado aceno de varinho e vários raios vermelhos saíram de sua varinha. Cada luz rubra atingiu cada individuo da sala, com exceção do aluno Hufflepuff, que já estava estuporado. Ao receberem os feitiços os Slytherins caíram no chão. Todos nocauteados.

Severus fechou os olhos, meio cambaleante. Foi um grande feitiço e exigia muito energia. O feitiço bem elaborado foi cortesia dos ensinamentos do Lord das Trevas. Poderiam falar o que quiser do homem, mas que Voldemort era brilhante em criar feitiços ninguém podia negar.

Snape abriu os olhos e foi ao corpo, inconsciente e caído no chão, mais próximo. Se abaixou, acordou o aluno e deletou as memórias do episódio que ocorreu naquela sala. Com o garoto ainda aturdido, Severus o mandou ir para a sala comunal Slytherin.

OoOoOoOoO

Neville, é claro, havia voltado para ver o que Snape faria. Olhando através da porta, se assombrou quando viu o professor executar um feitiço que ele nunca viu antes. Se jogou no chão ao pensar que um feitiço viria em direção a ele. Mas o feitiço não chegou até ele. Rapidamente o garoto se levantou e continuou na espreita.

Como se ele não tivesse ficado pasmo o suficiente ao ver o diretor enfeitiçar os alunos, ficou ainda mais pasmo ao ver um Slytherin andando totalmente desorientado para fora da sala. Era Blaise Zabini. Longbottom foi até o garoto. Precisava saber o que Severus havia feito com ele.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não vi nada. Só estou indo para as masmorras."

"Não viu nada?", repetiu Neville. Achou que o colega estivesse zombando dele. "E o que vocês estavam fazendo com Ernie MacMillan?"

"Não estava fazendo nada. Não vi nada. Só vou voltar para a sala comunal."

Longbottom continuou a achar que o garoto estivesse sacaneando ele. Mas os olhos de Blaise estavam meio vidrados. Então, Neville viu outro Slytherin saindo da sala. Saiu da frente do primeiro aluno e foi em direção ao segundo.

Questionou o mesmo a Goyle e obteve as mesmas respostas que conseguiu extrair de Zabini. E foi assim com os onze alunos que saíram da sala. Todos com olhares vagos, respondendo mecanicamente e andando como robôs.

Com surpresa, Longbottom viu o aluno Hufflepuff sair da sala.

"Ernie?"

O garoto continuou andando, totalmente alienado.

"Ei... Ernie?"

MacMillan se virou para Longbottom.

"Olá Neville!"

"Tudo bem com você?"

"Está tudo ótimo e com você?"

"_Tudo ótimo_?", repetiu o garoto incrédulo. "O que fizeram com você naquela sala?"

"Em que sala?"

"Na sala que você acabou de sair, Ernie! Aqueles Slytherins asquerosos... O que eles fizeram com você?"

"O quê? Que Slytherins? Não sei do que você está falando, Neville..."

"E o Snape? O que ele fez?"

"Me mandou ir para a minha sala comunal. Aliás, deixa eu ir indo. Se eu demorar a chegar até lá ele disse que me dará uma detenção."

"Espera, o que mais Snape fez?"

"Nada. Só me mandou ir para a minha sala comunal. Tchau, Neville!", despediu-se e continuou a vagar para longe de Longbottom.

Neville não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava muito estranho. Mas havia uma boa explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Uma explicação que agradava muito ao Gryffindor. Dumbledore realmente estava certo, afinal, pensou sorrindo enquanto saía daquele corredor.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus se sentia exausto. Nunca havia feito tantos feitiços em tão pouco tempo. E ainda faltava o bruxo mais difícil para alterar as memórias: Carrow. Snape observou o bruxo com asco. Que homem miserável! Com muita má vontade, acordou o professor e alterou suas memórias. Deletou tudo que aconteceu na sala, também apagou a ideia que Amycus teve que originou a macabra aula. Em seguida, aproveitando o aturdimento do Comensal da Morte o mandou seguir para seu dormitório para descansar. Disse para Carrow que ele estava sentindo muito sono. Amycus se levantou rigidamente e fez o que Severus ordenou.

Snape esperou o homem sair e em seguida também saiu da sala. Foi direto para o seu aposento nas masmorras. Ele mesmo precisava dormir um pouco para repor as energias.

OoOoOoOoO

Neville bateu na porta do quarto do ex-professor nas masmorras. Severus abriu a porta e fitou o aluno.

"Pois não?"

"Queria dar uma palavrinha com o senhor."

Snape estava cansado. Estava indo para sua cama deitar quando ouviu as batidas. Observou melhor o aluno.

"Do que se trata, Longbottom?"

"É importante, diretor."

Severus a contra gosto abriu mais a porta e deu passagem para o aluno. Longbottom entrou e Snape fechou a porta. Quando se virou para o aluno viu que ele estava com a varinha em punho.

"O que significa isso?"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

O diretor não teve chance alguma de se defender. Primeiro porque estava sem sua varinha, segundo porque estava exausto, e, terceiro porque jamais acreditaria que Neville Longbottom fosse capaz de enfeitiçar alguém. Severus caiu no chão. Deitado. Imóvel. E levemente apavorado.

Neville caminhou até o professor. Sorriu para ele.

"Vingardium leviosa", murmurou o feitiço, fazendo o corpo rígido de Snape levitar. Com auxílio do feitiço colocou Severus em cima da própria cama.

"Dois feitiços, Snape. Executados com perfeição. Não sou um bruxo tão mal quanto você pensa", brincou Longbottom com o ex-professor. Depois caminhou até a cama. "Eu vi o que você fez hoje. Você _salvou_ Ernie."

Passado o choque, o olhar de Snape se tornou homicida.

"O senhor não é tão... Vil quanto aparenta, diretor. Vi que alterou a memória dos alunos para que não se lembrassem de nada."

Longbottom se sentou na cama ao lado de Severus. Depois começou a apalpar os bolsos do ex-professor em busca da varinha dele, mas não encontrou nada. A varinha de Snape não estava com ele.

"Dumbledore também me disse que eu podia confiar em você. Em princípio não acreditei, mas depois do que vi hoje... Eu confio em você", falou e começou a desabotoar a túnica preta do diretor.

Severus não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Quando foi atacado pensou que seria torturado, espancado ou até morto. Mas nada disso ocorreu. O garoto de olhos castanhos intensos apenas o despia.

Quando a túnica estava totalmente aberta Neville afastou a veste do tórax do ex-professor expondo a pele branca. Neville deu um sorriso travesso para Snape.

"Me desculpe por isso, mas eu sinto tesão por você desde o ano passado. Esse ano me detestei demais por continuar fascinado por você. Mas como já mencionei, depois de hoje, tudo mudou. Não sei com precisão de qual lado você está, mas com certeza não é totalmente fiel a Você-Sabe-Quem. Só isso já me livra de todo o remorso que sentia por desejá-lo", falou e distribuiu beijos por todo o tórax e abdômen do mais velho.

Severus estava no mínimo chocado. Garoto perturbado! Garoto descontrolado! Garoto imprudente! Garoto delicioso..., pensou quando sentiu aquela boca quente em cima do seu mamilo.

Neville agora descia a calça do ex-mestre junto com a cueca. O membro de Severus estava flácido. Longbottom olhou para Snape.

"Sempre sonhei em poder fazer isso. Não imagina como estou feliz por, enfim, concretizar meu desejo", falou e começou a lamber o órgão do diretor.

Só pode ser um sonho, pensava Severus. O que está acontecendo não é real. _Não pode_ ser real. Snape piscou várias vezes, depois com ajuda da visão periférica fitou a cabeça de cabelos castanhos em cima da sua virilha. Quando sentiu a ávida língua do seu aluno o saboreando como se fosse um doce ele teve a confirmação. Não era um sonho. Estava acontecendo de verdade. E estava bom demais...

O garoto continuou movendo a língua para cima e para baixo no membro do seu carrasco. Ia da glande até a base, pressionando bem as veias salientes. A cada ida e vinda da língua de Neville a ereção de Severus aumentava. Longbottom continuou fazendo isso até a ereção do ex-professor ficar totalmente intumescida. Sorriu ao conseguir tal fato. Depois, levantou a cabeça para ver como estava o diretor de Hogwarts. Continuava totalmente imóvel, mas seus olhos estavam fechados. Parecia estar gostando.

Gostando? Snape estava adorando. Fazia algum tempo desde que ele não transava. E há décadas que seus parceiros na cama eram profissionais do sexo. Não que ele não gostasse dos garotos de programa, mas a sensação era bem diferente quando o sexo era espontâneo. Quando o parceiro realmente queria transar com Severus. E Longbottom havia vindo até ele por livre e espontânea vontade. Disse que sentia tesão por ele. A sensação de se sentir desejado era tão forte que ele quase ejaculou.

"Ahh...", gemeu baixo. Estou podendo gemer?, pensou. Tentou mover os dedos da mão. Ele conseguiu. O efeito do feitiço estava passando. O aluno continuava passando a língua por sua ereção. Estava ótimo, realmente fantástico, mas... Não era certo. Com certo pesar Snape rapidamente se sentou na cama, depois empurrou o aluno em direção ao chão.

Neville caiu da cama.

"Ai..."

Longbottom não esperava por isso. Severus parecia estar gostando, estava até gemendo. Por que fez isso com ele?

Snape puxou sua calça e cueca para cima, em seguida fechou sua túnica. Estava se levantando da cama para pegar sua varinha na escrivaninha quando viu o garoto de pé. Olhava para Severus de um jeito meio ofendido e intrépido. A varinha apontada diretamente para o coração do ex-professor, fez com que Snape se imobilizasse.

"Por que fez isso?"

Severus sorriu de deboche.

"Acho que eu que deveria te fazer essa pergunta, garoto. Por que fez isso?"

"Eu te expliquei. Eu gosto... Um pouco do senhor. Só por vê-lo fico excitado."

Snape ignorou o que o garoto disse.

"Se eu considerar o que acabou de fazer um ataque, você ficará em detenções comigo até terminarem as aulas."

"Mas não foi um ataque, diretor. Eu só quero transar."

"Quer transar _comigo_?"

"Sim."

"E o que vai querer em troca?"

"Em troca? O sexo é uma troca, não? Quero sentir e dar prazer."

Será que esse estúpido está sob efeito de uma Poção do Amor?, refletiu Severus.

"Alguém te deu alguma coisa diferente hoje? Algum alimento ou bebida?"

"Acha que estou sob efeito de uma poção, diretor? Eu não estou. Não percebeu que em momento algum eu falei que te amo? Apenas disse que você me excita, o que é verdade."

A ereção de Snape latejava. Instintivamente ele colocou a mão em cima da virilha.

Neville acompanhou o movimento do ex-professor.

"Posso terminar o que comecei se você prometer não me jogar no chão de novo."

"Por que?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que quer fazer isso? Acha que te punirei menos se transar com você? Acha que pegarei mais leve com você por isso?" Antes do garoto responder Severus continuou: "Não vou te tratar de forma diferenciada se transar comigo. Não receberá tratamento especial ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Se fizer por merecer irei te torturar."

"Tudo bem", falou sem hesitar.

Severus simplesmente não acreditava.

"Só queria pedir uma coisa."

"E o que seria?", questionou debochado.

"Me chame de Neville ao chegar no orgasmo", disse e se aproximou de Snape.

Severus fitava o aluno em frente a ele com descrença. Os olhos castanhos do garoto pareciam mais claros vistos de tão perto. Longbottom tinha uma boca bem rosada, que nesse exato momento sorria para Snape. As fartas bochechas do menino estavam levemente avermelhadas. Cobrindo toda sua testa havia uma franja de cabelos lisos e castanhos. Snape queria avançar em Longbottom. Beijar todo o rosto e corpo dele, mas precisava ter certeza de que seria consensual.

"Tem certeza?"

"De que quero transar com você? Tenho."

Severus deu um sorriso enviesado. Era tudo que ele precisava ouvir para continuar. Ergueu as mãos e puxou o aluno para perto dele. O garoto se sentou em cima das pernas do ex-professor, de frente para o Slytherin.

Primeiro Snape cheirou o pescoço do aluno. Ele emanava um delicioso cheiro de sabonete. Resolveu dar um beijo naquele lindo pescoço alvo. Ao beijá-lo o garoto gemeu. Quando ouviu o gemido, a ereção de Severus começou a pulsar loucamente.

"Não gema, Longbottom ou teremos problemas."

"Que tipo de problemas?"

"Você ficará sem sentar uns dois dias", respondeu enquanto beijava o lóbulo da orelha direita de Neville.

"Acho que não me importo com isso."

"Mas eu sim...", murmurou entre beijos pela bochecha e mandíbula. "Estou _transando_ com você..." Mais beijos, agora no nariz e nas pálpebras, já que os olhos do garoto estavam fechados. "Não te _torturando_..." Agora Snape beijava o queixo de Longbottom.

"Está me torturando agora, professor. Quer ajuda para encontrar meus lábios?"

Severus sorriu enviesado de novo. Passou as grandes mãos pálidas por toda as costas do garoto chegando até a nuca. Então aproximou o rosto de Neville do dele. Contornou com a língua os lábios de Longbottom. Quando o garoto abriu a boca, Snape penetrou a língua.

O diretor era dominador, Neville podia perceber isso pela forma como estava sendo beijado. Mas Longbottom já esperava por isso. Na verdade ele estava adorando isso. Não se importava de ser dominado, já que confiava e desejava estar com Snape.

Ainda sem deixar de beijá-lo, as mãos de Severus migraram para o pescoço do aluno. Primeiro Snape desfez o nó da gravata, depois desabotoou os botões da camisa branca. Em seguida retirou a blusa do aluno. Desfez o beijo e desceu os lábios para o peito do aluno.

Neville se sentia no paraíso. Tudo estava bom demais! A boca do ex-professor o levaria a loucura com facilidade.

Severus passou a língua em volta dos mamilos de Longbottom até deixá-los rijos, ao mesmo tempo suas mãos desabotoavam o botão e abriam o zíper da calça do garoto.

Quando Snape mordeu o mamilo de Neville, este não aguentou e gemeu alto.

O diretor gostava de ouvir o gemido do aluno. Mas ao mesmo tempo era perigoso. O som era um incentivo gigantesco para penetrar o Gryffindor sem antes prepará-lo.

"Por favor, Longbottom."

"Desculpe, diretor, mas..."

"Acho que enquanto está em minha cama pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome."

"Severus..."

Snape cerrou os lábios para que o gemido que se formou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome ficasse somente em sua boca.

"Severus, _mete_ logo em mim. Você deve estar dolorido."

"Esse linguajar..."

O garoto sorriu.

"Você não gosta? Prefere o que? Que eu peça para você me comer? Para me foder?"

"Longbottom...", advertiu.

"Já que estou na sua cama e você vai _meter_ em mim daqui há alguns segundos acho que pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome."

"Neville... Pare de falar como um devasso."

O garoto riu. Saiu de cima do colo de Snape e se deitou na cama. Depois se livrou das calças juntamente com a cueca.

Severus ainda sentado na cama observou o recente amante ao seu lado. Era pálido como ele. Marcando seu tórax haviam algumas cicatrizes e nenhum pelo. Não era totalmente magro, tinha uma pequena barriga saliente. Também não tinha músculos definidos. Mas havia muito tempo que Snape não achava alguém tão bonito.

"Lindo...", sibilou enquanto passava o indicador pela barriga do aluno.

"O que disse?"

"Nada", falou se ajoelhando em cima da cama, depois ordenou: "Separe as pernas." O garoto fez o que ele mandou. Snape se acomodou entre as pernas de Longbottom. Esticou o braço até o rosto do aluno. Colocou o dedo indicador e médio bem próximo da boca dele.

Neville olhou para Severus confuso.

"Chupe os dedos."

Longbottom separou os lábios e Snape colocou os dois dedos dentro da boca do aluno. Neville passou a língua pelos dedos de Severus. Quando o diretor achou que estavam úmidos o suficiente ele retirou os dedos da boca do garoto.

"Tente relaxar", pediu enquanto levava os dois dedos até a bunda de Longbottom. Primeiro penetrou um dedo, em seguida o segundo. Sentiu o corpo do garoto reagir a invasão apertando seus dedos.

"Neville?", chamou.

O aluno estava trêmulo. Ele havia vindo até Snape. Queria transar com ele. Mas... As lembranças da sua primeira vez pareciam estar mais vivas. O jeito como ele fora violentado. Um tremor de pavor percorreu seu corpo.

"Neville?", novamente chamou Severus. Sua voz não estava debochada, estava suave. "Olhe para mim..." O garoto olhou para o professor. "Não vou te machucar, Neville. Não farei nada que não queira. Confia em mim?"

Longbottom acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Diga."

"Confio."

"Só farei o que você quiser, está bem? Posso mover os dedos?"

"Pode."

Snape começou a mover aos dedos, ao mesmo tempo envolveu a ereção do aluno com a mão livre.

"Ah..."

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Gosta disso?"

"Gosto muito."

"Posso mover minha mão?"

"Sim!"

Ainda sorrindo Severus começou a masturbar Neville ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos trabalhavam dentro dele.

"Hum...", o aluno gemia de prazer. Estava bem mais relaxado agora.

_Você não devia estar fazendo __**assim**_, falava a razão para Snape. _Se quer transar com ele tudo bem, mas não __**desse jeito**__. Se for gentil com ele, ele irá voltar. Irá querer mais. Seja violento. Estupre ele, assim ele não mais voltará_. Severus sabia que a voz em sua cabeça estava certa. Ele não devia estar sendo delicado desse jeito com Longbottom, mas o diretor simplesmente não tinha coragem de machucar o garoto na cama. Neville já fora violentado uma vez. Merecia uma boa transa. Snape daria isso para ele.

"Neville?"

"Sim, Severus?"

"Posso..." Snape sorriu de malícia. "Posso meter em você?"

"Pode", respondeu Longbottom sorrindo por causa do linguajar do professor.

Severus retirou os dedos de dentro do aluno. Estava ficando louco para obter alívio. Também parou de masturbar Neville. Precisava das duas mãos para tirar a própria calça. Puxou o zíper e em seguida abaixou a calça junto com a cueca. Pegou as pernas do aluno e as passou por sua cintura. Segurando sua ereção, ele a roçou na bunda do menino.

"Relaxe, Neville."

Mas o garoto estava relaxado. A sensação da mão de Severus em sua ereção ainda estava em sua cabeça.

Snape penetrou aos poucos em Longbottom. Ele parou quando estava totalmente dentro de Neville. Esperou um pouco para o garoto se adaptar a invasão.

Longbottom tentava fingir que não estava sentindo dor, mas doía sim.

Severus reparou no desconforto do aluno.

"Vai ficar melhor, Neville", prometeu e envolveu a mão na ereção do garoto. "Posso me mover?"

"Sim..."

Snape saiu lentamente do aluno e voltou a preenchê-lo de forma igualmente lenta. Ao mesmo tempo movia a mão no membro do aluno.

"Ah...", gemeu Longbottom.

Ouvir Neville gemer era uma delícia. O gemido incitava Snape a gemer também. Para evitar fazer isso, Severus mordeu os lábios. Usando todo o seu autocontrole, o diretor continuou se movendo devagar.

"Mais..."

"Mais o quê?"

"Mais veloz, Severus..."

Um sorriso enviesado brotou nos finos lábios de Snape.

"Não quero te machucar, garoto."

"Eu estou pedindo..."

Severus aumentou a velocidade que masturbava o aluno. Aumentou também a rapidez que estocava em Neville.

"Aaah!", gemeu alto Longbottom.

"Encontrei um local especial?"

"Ah, encontrou..."

Snape repetiu o movimento.

"Aaah!"

Severus estocou diversas vezes naquele ponto que fazia Neville gemer mais alto.

Longbottom não aguentava mais. As investidas de Snape contra sua próstata, a mão habilidosa do diretor o tocando... As sensações estavam fortes demais.

"AAAH...", gritou Longbottom ao chegar ao clímax.

Severus sorriu vitorioso. É sempre prazeroso fazer alguém chegar ao orgasmo. Ele retirou a mão do membro do garoto e continuou estocando em Neville, mas agora de forma mais frenética. Depois de mais algumas estocadas foi a vez do diretor alcançar o clímax. Antes ele deitou em cima de Longbottom e sussurrou bem próximo a orelha do aluno.

"Neville, Neville..."

Todos os pelos de Longbottom se arrepiaram ao ouvir a voz de seda do ex-professor de Poções sussurrando seu nome ao chegar ao orgasmo. O garoto sorriu. Estava muito satisfeito.

Snape saiu de dentro do aluno, depois se deitou ao lado dele na cama. Os olhos fechados e com respiração acelerada.

Neville virou o rosto para ver o diretor. Como estava bem próximo ao rosto de Severus, ele podia perceber os detalhes. O cabelo dele era pretíssimo, assim como os olhos. A pele era branca, mas um tipo de branco doentio. O nariz adunco parecia maior visto de tão perto. Os lábios de Severus eram finos e tinham pouca cor. O tórax do ex-professor tinha a mesma cor da face. Snape não tinha pelos, percebeu Longbottom. Nem no rosto e nem no abdômen. Algumas manchinhas marrons pontilhavam toda a pele dele.

Passado o prazer, Severus começou a se vestir. Recolocou a calça e a cueca, depois abotoou alguns botões da túnica. Ele se levantou em silêncio e caminhou até a escrivaninha.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", questionou Neville com receio.

Snape pegou a varinha e aplicou um feitiço mudo em si mesmo para retirar o sêmen de Longbottom que havia caído em suas vestes. Se virou lentamente em direção ao garoto. Ele estava totalmente despido, deitado na cama de Severus. O diretor não admitiria nunca em voz alta, mas achava Neville lindo.

O garoto fitava o professor com ainda mais receio.

"Você vai me torturar, né?", perguntou observando a varinha do diretor.

"Acho que hoje não, Longbottom", disse e lançou um feitiço no menino para retirar o sêmen dele próprio do aluno.

Neville olhou para o professor intrigado.

"Que feitiço foi esse?"

"Apenas um feitiço limpante, mas seria melhor que você tomasse banho", pausou, depois acrescentou: "Em seu dormitório."

"Está me expulsando?"

"Não. Afinal eu nem te convidei para ficar", falou Severus, depois gesticulou novamente a varinha e as roupas de Longbottom voaram até o dono. "Se vista."

"Não posso passar a noite aqui?"

"Não", disse seco.

O garoto olhou tristemente para o diretor.

"Se vista, Longbottom", repetiu a ordem.

OoOoOoOoO

Neville deixou o quarto de Severus a contra gosto. Queria ter ficado com Snape, mas quando o diretor ameaçou torturá-lo, o aluno rapidamente saiu do cômodo, deixando Severus sozinho.

O Comensal da Morte estava sentando na cadeira, em frente a escrivaninha. Tinha perdido o sono e esquecido o cansaço. Olhava para a própria cama meio descrente. Aquilo realmente havia acontecido? Ele tinha, de fato, transado com o aluno que mais torturava?

"Eu vou para o inferno...", concluiu.

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mais lemon nesse capítulo._

**Capítulo IV**

O remorso queimava dentro de Severus por causa da noite anterior. Remorso por ter aceitado as carícias de Neville. Remorso por ter transado com Longbottom. E, principalmente, remorso por desejar estar novamente com o garoto. _Um__garoto__! Eu transei com um garoto_, refletia Snape. _Talvez ele nem seja maior de idade_.

Todo esse remorso deixava Severus mais incomodado do que nunca. Ainda mais pelo fato de que as cenas e sensações da noite anterior pareciam estar impressas em seu cérebro. Era só fechar os olhos e ele podia ver com perfeição o aluno impertinente. Quando ele revia as cenas o remorso era tanto que ameaçava consumi-lo.

Snape havia acabado de socar a mesa por permitir que tais lembranças voltassem a sua mente quando a porta do escritório se abriu. Ainda que estivesse sendo consumido pelo remorso o bruxo era muito bom em dissimular sentimentos. Ele colocou a usual máscara de impassibilidade assim que a porta se abriu.

Pela porta entrou o garoto que perturbava tanto Severus seguido da professora Carrow. Severus observou o aluno. Na bochecha dele tinha um profundo corte aberto. A ferida sangrava e tingia toda a bochecha do garoto de carmim. Snape, então, fitou a mulher a procura de uma explicação.

"Esse verme perguntou quanto de sangue ruim tem em minha família. Quero que seja punido! Com rigor!"

Sem olhar para o aluno Severus mandou:

"Vá para até a enfermaria, Longbottom."

Neville puxou o ombro, que estava firmemente seguro pela mão da bruxa. Estava se virando para sair quando a mulher colocou a mão de novo no ombro do garoto, o retendo.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse, Snape? Ele me ofendeu! Quero uma punição rigorosa para ele."

"Não se preocupe, Alecto. Longbottom será punido por mim. Mas primeiro quero que o garoto dê um jeito no corte dele. Não quero sangue gotejando em meu tapete. Vá para a ala hospitalar, Longbottom. Eu estou mandando."

Neville deu um sorriso zombeteiro para a professora e saiu da sala.

"Sente-se", pediu o diretor à professora.

"Eu não quero me sentar. Quero que ele seja punido."

Os olhos negros de Severus cintilaram de malícia.

"Engraçado você falar em punição, Alecto. Porque você também merece ser punida. Acabou de desobedecer a uma ordem do Lorde das Trevas."

"E qual seria, Snape?", questionou com desdém.

Com a feição impassível Severus respondeu:

"Longbottom é _meu_. O Lorde das Trevas me deu ele. E eu sou muito possessivo, Alecto. Não gosto que toquem nos meus pertences e, principalmente, não gosto que os façam _sangrar_..."

A cor do rosto da mulher desapareceu. Ela estava pálida.

"Vai comunicar a _ele_?"

"Dessa vez fica como aviso, Alecto. Se tocar no garoto de novo, eu vou direto ao Lorde das Trevas."

A contra gosto a professora falou:

"Lamento, Snape."

Severus sorriu de deboche.

"Eu irei lamentar por você se isso vier a acontecer de novo."

A bruxa lançou um olhar de asco para o diretor e saiu da sala.

Assim que a porta se fechou as cortinas negras que cobriam os quadros se tornaram transparentes, expondo todos os antigos diretores e diretoras do colégio. Os panos só ficavam transparentes quando Snape estava sozinho no escritório. No momento que entrasse alguém – aluno ou professor – as cortinas voltavam a ser pretas e marcadas com a Marca Negra.

"Está se afeiçoando ao menino, Severus."

"Não estou, Albus."

"Está sim. Ouso dizer que parecia que você estava sentindo ciúmes." A voz do velho bruxo soava divertida.

Snape se virou em direção ao quadro de Dumbledore com um olhar nada amigável.

"O que está insinuando?"

"Absolutamente nada. Só estou constatando o que é uma reação inevitável. Quando as pessoas convivem algum tempo elas acabam se afeiçoando umas as outras. E Neville é, infelizmente, o aluno que mais tempo fica aqui. Logo, a pessoa que mais tempo passa com você."

Os olhos de Severus faiscaram.

"Está delirando, Albus. Eu não suporto o garoto. Apenas estou fazendo valer o acordo que fiz com o Lorde das Trevas. Acordo esse que fiz com a única intenção de protegê-lo."

"Realmente está o protegendo. Está até torturando Ginerva Weasley no lugar dele."

"E acha melhor que eu torture Longbottom? Justo com o que ocorreu aos pais dele?"

"Vá ver como ele está, Severus. Eu sei que você está preocupado."

Snape virou a cadeira, parando em frente a mesa. Dividia seus pensamentos entre o Lorde das Trevas e Neville. Voldemort não podia ver o quanto Longbottom estava presente na cabeça de Severus. E ainda, o Lorde das Trevas não podia saber que o diretor de Hogwarts sentia remorso por seus atos. Snape teria que tirar o garoto de sua cabeça. _Isso é fácil, afinal, sou perito em manter pensamentos sob controle_, pensou.

O diretor só precisava de um tempo realmente sozinho para voltar a dominar seus pensamentos. Arrastando a cadeira, Snape se levantou.

"Se vierem me procurar diga que estou em meu quarto, Albus", disse e saiu do escritório em silêncio.

Severus foi direto até o seu aposento nas masmorras. Lá ele tinha toda a privacidade e paz que necessitava para por em ordem seus sentimentos.

De fato, Snape não era capaz de enganar o Lorde das Trevas por acaso. Tinha uma habilidade impressionante de controlar a própria mente. Bastou menos de uma hora sozinho, treinando para afastar e bloquear todas as lembranças com Longbottom e a sensação de remorso de sua cabeça.

Respirando com certo alívio, o bruxo decidiu ir até a enfermaria. Estar frente a frente a Neville seria a prova final para ele. Se seus pensamentos realmente estivessem sob controle, Severus não sentiria nada quando estivesse próximo ao garoto. Se não estivessem... Bem, Snape não cogitava essa possibilidade.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus estava frente a frente a Neville em um canto mais reservado da Ala Hospitalar. Snape discretamente observava a nova cicatriz no rosto do garoto.

"Se fosse mais disciplinado teria menos cicatrizes, Longbottom", comentou o diretor.

O aluno deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Essa valeu a pena", retrucou. Ao ver o olhar confuso de Severus ele esclareceu: "Eu queria te ver. E Estudo Sobre Os Muggles era minha primeira aula, então eu tive que provocar um pouco a professora para ser levado até você..."

"Garoto... Você está perdendo o juízo. Não consegue separar as coisas? Sentimento de sexo? O que aconteceu naquele quarto fica naquele quarto."

"Eu quero mais", exigiu languidamente.

Snape se afastou um passo do aluno. O diretor tinha ciência de que todos os seus sentimentos estavam sob controle, mas ouvir aquela boca falando de maneira tão lânguida fazia uma parte de Severus querer agarrar Neville.

"Se satisfaça com seus amigos Gryffindors."

"Eu prefiro Slytherins. Quer dizer, eu prefiro um único Slytherin", disse enquanto olhava firmemente para o mais velho.

Severus sentiu o calor de excitação percorrer seu corpo, mas permaneceu totalmente impassível.

"Cale a boca!"

"O que? Eu não deixei explícito o suficiente ontem? Você me excita... Demais... Aliás, sonhei com você."

A vontade de resistir de Snape estava começando a fraquejar, mas, ainda assim, ele mantinha a máscara de indiferença. Entretanto ele tinha que fazer o aluno parar de dizer essas idiotices, por isso o diretor apontou a varinha para o garoto.

"Mandei ficar quieto."

Neville deliberadamente ignorou o professor.

"Não pensou em mim hoje? Nem uma única vez?"

"Acaba de ganhar uma detenção. Se continuar falando sandices ganhará outra", falou, forçando a voz a soar fria.

"Quer me beijar?"

Snape deu outro passo para trás, se afastando do Gryffindor.

"São duas agora, Longbottom."

Neville avançou em direção ao ex-professor. Sorriu de lascívia e comentou:

"Acho que vou ganhar muitas detenções pelo que vou fazer agora." Depois de falar ele grudou os lábios nos de Severus.

Uma parte de Snape queria corresponder ao beijo. Na realidade essa parte queria fazer muito mais coisas do que só beijar. Mas foi a parte racional que reagiu. O Slytherin virou o rosto, evitando o beijo, em seguida empurrou o garoto para longe dele.

"Parabéns, Longbottom! Conseguiu um mês de detenção!"

Neville ameaçou avançar novamente em direção a Severus.

Olhando o garoto de um jeito totalmente psicótico Snape colocou a varinha no queixo do aluno.

"Se aproxime desse jeito de novo e te dou a minha palavra que eu mesmo farei uma cicatriz nova em seu rosto", ameaçou com a voz gélida.

A frieza do diretor decepcionou Longbottom, que permaneceu parado.

"Sua detenção não será comigo. Vou combinar com o senhor Filch uma boa hora para ele, depois mando te avisar." O tom de Severus continuava apático e frio.

_A dor assolou Neville. Snape estava o rejeitando?_, refletiu. _Ele não queria nem lhe aplicar as detenções?_

"Agora acredito que você tenha aulas para assistir, ou não?", questionou o diretor em um misto de sarcasmo e frieza.

O garoto lançou um olhar triste para Severus, em seguida saiu da ala hospitalar. Longbottom se sentia um verdadeiro estúpido. Achar que Snape iria mudar a forma como o tratava depois da noite anterior... Que idiotice a dele! Severus era Slytherin e Comensal da Morte... Neville não podia nutrir sentimentos por uma pessoa assim, mas... Desde quando é possível controlar nossos sentimentos?

_Controle_. A mesma palavra passava pela cabeça de Snape. A situação na enfermaria não ocorreu como o planejado, mas, se servia de consolo para o Slytherin, ao menos não foi Severus que se atracou com Longbottom. A culpa era de Neville. Única e exclusivamente do garoto. Snape resistiu e até afastou o aluno. Tudo estava sob controle... Ou não?

OoOoOoOoO

Uma semana havia se passado. Neville não tentou mais nada com o diretor, assim como Snape deliberadamente ignorava o que havia acontecido e tratava o aluno com mais frieza e indiferença do que o normal.

Agora os dois estavam no escritório circular. Longbottom havia ganhado outra detenção do professor Carrow e esperava Severus torturá-lo. Como sempre o diretor não lançava a azarração no começo, ele esperava alguns minutos.

A insensibilidade do Slytherin intrigava o Gryffindor.

"Vai mesmo continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu?"

Severus ergueu a cabeça para observar o aluno. Os olhos negros do diretor geralmente insondáveis, agora estavam diferentes. Estavam gelados. Tão frios quanto a voz dele.

"Fingir que _o que_ não aconteceu?"

Neville estremeceu. Não de medo ou prazer. Sentiu um calafrio de arrependimento. E pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Hogwarts nesse ano letivo ele recuou. A frieza contínua de Snape doía. Doía na alma do Gryffindor. Longbottom desviou o olhar e murmurou.

"_Nada_. Não aconteceu nada."

"Foi o que pensei", respondeu ainda gélido. Depois abaixou a cabeça e voltou a analisar os pergaminhos sob a mesa.

Alguns minutos se passaram com eles em silêncio.

"Por que tenho que ficar esse tempo com você? Por que simplesmente não me tortura e me libera de uma vez?"

Sem levantar a cabeça ele respondeu.

"Porque eu sou o diretor e você é apenas um aluno. Se eu desejar, passará a tarde inteira aqui."

A coragem já estava voltando a Neville.

"Penso que me mantém aqui por um motivo."

"É mesmo?", questionou com desdém, sem olhar para o garoto.

"Penso que gosta de passar esse tempo comigo. Gosta de estar na minha presença."

Severus sorriu de deboche.

"Potter te deixou uma lista de como agir, não deixou? Porque a cada dia que passa você fica mais parecido com ele. O primeiro item da lista era ser o destemido Gryffindor. O segundo era ser muitíssimo orgulhoso. Só falta uma cicatriz na testa e teremos Harry Potter mais uma vez em Hogwarts."

O garoto corou, mas rebateu:

"É uma pena que Dumbledore não tenha te deixado uma lista também. Assim você ficaria mais parecido com ele. Mas, não... Você não deseja isso. Você só deseja se parecer com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."

_Eu desejo ser parecido com o Lorde das Trevas?_ A paciência de Snape acabou. Ele se levantou num rompante. Os olhos pretos levemente desvairados por causa da irritação.

"Que situação oportuna a nossa, então. Você deseja ser Potter e eu desejo ser o Lord das Trevas. Então, advinha só? Vou te mostrar como o Lorde das Trevas trata Harry Potter." Apontou a varinha para o garoto e falou: "Crucio!"

A dor preenchia todo o corpo de Neville, mas ele sentia uma vontade insana de rir. Antes de ser enfeitiçado, a voz de Severus havia perdido totalmente a frieza. Quando o diretor se irritava o timbre dele soava mais natural e suave. E Longbottom adorava esse timbre. A dor ficou mais forte. Inicialmente o Gryffindor conseguiu a afastar a dor de sua cabeça enquanto pensava em Snape, mas agora não dava mais. A dor pulsava em cada célula de seu corpo. Todas pediam socorro. As lágrimas nasciam e vazavam pelos olhos de Neville. Ele fazia força para não gritar.

Severus observava o garoto caído no chão. Não era para ser _assim_. Ele não queria enfeitiçar Longbottom. Ele ia pegar algum amigo de Neville para receber a maldição, mas o aluno o tirou do sério.

"AHHH!", gritou levemente desesperado.

Snape consultou o relógio. Trinta segundos haviam passado.

"AHHHHH!"

Após verificar novamente o relógio, Severus retirou o feitiço.

"Levante-se e saia, Longbottom."

Neville se levantou com dificuldade. Passou a mão pelo rosto para retirar as lágrimas. Observou o ex-professor, que havia se sentado e fitava os pergaminhos a sua frente.

"Mesmo fazendo isso comigo eu não posso evitar, diretor..."

Sem olhar para o aluno, Severus indagou:

"Evitar o que?"

"Evitar o sentimento que tenho por você. Eu gosto..."

Snape se ergueu com a varinha em punho. Lançou um feitiço na porta e ela se abriu.

"Saia daqui!"

"Mas eu não terminei de falar..."

"Eu não quero ouvir as suas asneiras! Saia daqui _agora_."

"Mas eu quero que saiba..."

Severus contornou a mesa, parando em frente ao garoto. Agarrou a capa negra que Neville vestia e enxotou o aluno para fora do escritório.

"Mas, diretor...", reclamou o aluno já do outro lado da porta.

Snape lançou um feitiço para lacrar a porta.

"Vá para sua maldita torre, Longbottom!", ordenou com a voz levemente descontrolada.

Após ouvir um murmúrio audível de indignação o garoto desceu as escadas.

Severus se jogou na cadeira mais próxima.

Graças a um feitiço de Snape, quando ele ficava sozinho no escritório circular os panos negros tornavam-se transparentes revelando os quadros dos ex-diretores e diretoras. O quadro de Dumbledore pigarreou.

"Não diga nada, Albus."

"Eu não ia, mas, se a sua intenção era evitar que eu ouvisse que o garoto tem sentimentos por você, devo dizer que você falhou miseravelmente."

OoOoOoOoO

Passaram dois meses depois daquela noite. Neville continuou frequentando o escritório de Severus. Nem sempre era torturado, as vezes Snape pegava algum conhecido de Longbottom para receber a punição por ele, mas isso era raro. O aluno tinha o dom de irritar o ex-professor, portanto, na maioria das vezes era ele mesmo que recebia a Cruciatus.

Neville continuava dizendo que gostava de Snape. Fato que era muito irritante para o ex-mestre de Poções. Albus não comentava nada, mas, quando estava a sós com Severus, ele insinuava que o sentimento de Longbottom era correspondido. O diretor tratava rapidamente de mudar de assunto, depois comentava algo sobre Dumbledore estar senil.

OoOoOoOoO

Era umas nove horas da noite e Severus estava sentando em uma cadeira em seu quarto. O diretor observava um sapo dentro de uma gaiola prateada depositada em cima da escrivaninha. Era uma atitude um tanto masoquista, mas constante. Ver Trevor trazia lembranças do dono do bicho. E o único local em que Severus se permitia pensar no aluno era quando estava em seu aposento, um lugar seguro. Desde a pequena invasão de Neville, Snape lançou alguns feitiços de proteção no cômodo para impedir a entrada de alunos ou professores.

Hoje o Slytherin estava particularmente inquieto. Havia torturado Dennis Creevey no lugar do Gryffindor problemático. Ao ver o amigo ser torturado Neville ficou furioso e chamou Snape de covarde. Severus perdeu o controle e acabou torturando Longbottom também.

Mas Severus se enganava achando que foi a pequena sessão de tortura que o perturbou. O que realmente o alterou foram os gemidos que Neville emitiu enquanto era torturado. Sons muito parecidos com os que ele fez quando estava nesse mesmo cômodo... Na cama de Severus, enquanto o diretor transava com ele. A lembrança fazia a ereção de Snape reagir vergonhosamente.

"Preciso de chá", disse se levantando. Snape guardou a varinha dentro do bolso da calça e seguiu em direção a saída. Abriu a porta e encontrou um certo garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos sentado com as costas na parede em frente ao seu quarto.

"O que está fazendo _aqui_, Longbottom?", sibilou incrédulo.

Neville abriu um sorriso glorioso quando viu o ex-professor.

"Não sabia que Gryffindors eram proibidos de vir até as masmorras."

"Vá para a sua torre. Acaba de ganhar uma detenção por estar fora da cama após o horário de dormir, deseja mais uma?"

Ignorando a ameaça Neville comentou:

"Gosto de ficar aqui. É onde o seu cheiro está mais concentrado."

Severus estreitou os olhos. Caminhou até o aluno. Agarrou Neville pelo colarinho da camisa branca e o ergueu do chão. Depois o jogou em direção ao corredor.

"Vá para o seu maldito dormitório."

"Por que não me convida para entrar? Eu adoraria ficar...", disse indicando a porta de Snape.

Severus avançou em direção ao aluno. Estava com a varinha apontada para ele quando ouviu vozes no começo do corredor. Rapidamente Snape pegou o braço do garoto e o puxou para seu lado, um gesto _quase_ protetor. Em seguida lançou um feitiço da desilusão no aluno.

"Fique em silêncio", sibilou para Neville.

Assim que o garoto desapareceu os irmãos Carrow entraram no corredor.

"Snape...", saudou o homem.

"Amycus, Alecto...", cumprimentou Severus formalmente.

"O que está fazendo?", indagou a mulher com leve desconfiança.

"Eu não lhe devo satisfações, mas estou voltando para meu quarto", disse e apertou ainda mais a mão que segurava o braço do aluno. "E vocês?"

"Estamos patrulhando os corredores. Encontramos três Gryffindors fora da cama."

"Fascinante!", disse enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Executou vários contra feitiços não verbais antes de conduzir o aluno invisível para dentro do aposento. Depois entrou no cômodo em silêncio.

Ao fechar a porta o diretor desfez o feitiço da desilusão em Neville. 3,

"Fique quieto", murmurou, enquanto tentava ouvir os passos dos dois professores do lado de fora.

Longbottom se afastou um pouco de Snape. Havia visto algo interessantíssimo em cima da escrivaninha do ex-professor.

"Olá Trevor", disse sorrindo enquanto caminhava até perto do sapo.

Severus ainda ouvia entre a porta. Os passos pareciam distantes.

"Já pode sair, Longbottom. Vá pelo lado contrário ao deles."

Mas Neville estava encantado com o seu bichinho de estimação. Havia o tirado da gaiola e o abraçava.

"Longbottom?", chamou impaciente.

O aluno se virou segurando o sapo.

"Posso pegá-lo de volta? Ele é meu."

"Não, não pode. Impus certas condições para você reavê-lo, mas você não as cumpriu. Agora devolva esse sapo para dentro da gaiola."

"Tudo bem", disse e guardou Trevor de volta dentro da gaiola. "Sei que está cuidando bem dele." Enquanto estava de costas para Snape, Neville rapidamente retirou a gravata e a depositou ao lado da gaiola.

Severus abriu a porta.

"Direto para a sua sala comunal."

"Tem certeza que quer que eu vá?"

"Tenho", falou e sua voz era ensaiadamente controlada. Estar tão próximo ao garoto e sozinhos era muito tentador para Snape.

"Certeza absoluta?", questionou sorrindo.

"Dá o fora daqui, Longbottom. Agora!"

Neville assentiu com a cabeça, depois saiu do aposento do diretor.

Snape fechou a porta aliviado. Ter Longbottom de novo em seu quarto era uma prova de resistência para ele. Sentia um desejo louco de estar de novo com o garoto. Tal sensação deixou seu membro animado. Ele se sentou na cama.

Toc, toc.

Severus colocou as mãos no rosto ao ouvir o som.

"Vá embora, Longbottom!" Snape não gritou, mas falou alto o suficiente para que Neville ouvisse.

"Mas, diretor, eu esqueci minha gravata aí dentro."

"O que?", questionou Severus. Quando o garoto teve tempo para tirar a peça de roupa?

"Minha gravata está aí, diretor. Veja ao lado da gaiola."

Snape olhou para o local indicado. Não acreditou quando viu uma gravata vermelho e dourada lá. O garoto estava o _provocando_? Ah, isso não vai ficar assim, pensou.

Severus se ergueu da cama. Rapidamente caminhou até a porta, para em seguida abri-la.

"Quer _estar_ comigo, Longbottom?"

"Muito."

O Slytherin deu um olhar faminto para Neville. Agarrou a camisa do garoto e o arrastou para dentro do quarto. Em seguida fechou a porta e jogou Longbottom em direção a cama.

Neville caiu deitado em cima da cama sorrindo. Era mágico estar com Severus de novo. Ele fitou o ex-professor. Pela expressão no rosto macilento de Snape podia-se afirmar que o Slytherin estava com fome. Longbottom estremeceu ao notar que essa noite seria ele que saciaria o apetite do diretor.

Severus se deitou em cima do aluno. Enfiou o nariz no pescoço de Longbottom absorvendo o cheiro de sabonete do garoto. Como Snape desejava sentir esse cheiro! Em seguida lambeu o local, ao fazer isso Neville gemeu. Severus sorriu e voltou a atacar o pescoço do Gryffindor. Distribuía beijos e mordidas em toda a região. _Será que alguém mais havia beijado aquele lindo pescoçinho?_, pensou Snape.

"Esteve com outra pessoa, Longbottom?"

"Não, Snape. Só desejo ficar com você."

"Boa resposta, _Neville_", falou e em seguida sugou a pele alva do pescoço de Longbottom até deixar uma bela marca avermelhada de um chupão. Será a primeira de muitas marcas que deixarei nesse corpo, pensou Snape. Severus não mentiu quando disse que era possessivo. Ele realmente era.

Subiu até o rosto do aluno deixando uma trilha de beijos. Foi até a orelha e chupou avidamente o lóbulo. Em seguida sussurrou com a voz de seda:

"Você é meu, Longbottom."

Neville não consiga fazer outra coisa além de sorrir e gemer. Queria tocar em Severus. Queria morder e beijar o ex-professor, mas sentia seu corpo todo derretendo de prazer com as carícias que recebia de Snape.

"Severus...", gemeu, enquanto sentia sua outra orelha ser chupada intensamente pelo professor.

Snape parou o que estava fazendo. Observou o rosto do aluno. Boa parte dos cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados na testa, os olhos estavam fechados fortemente e a boca estava entre aberta enquanto o garoto arfava. _Garoto_, a palavra reverberou na cabeça de Severus. Ele saiu de cima de Neville, em seguida se levantou. _O que eu estou fazendo?_, refletiu. _Repetindo meu erro? Isso não é certo. Onde está o seu controle homem?_

"Qual o problema, Severus?"

_Severus_. Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por essa voz Snape se arrepiou.

"Não me chame pelo primeiro nome", disse forçando a voz a sair fria.

Neville ficou extremamente desapontado. Primeiro porque Snape se afastou e segundo porque o homem estava usando aquele irritante tom gélido.

"O que aconteceu?"

O diretor caminhou até a cadeira próxima a escrivaninha. Após se sentar pediu:

"Saia."

"Mas por que?", indagou indignado.

"Porque é o melhor para você, Longbottom."

"Mas eu te quero! Por que gosta tanto de me expulsar daqui?"

"Não percebe que quero o melhor para você? Pense no que _seus pais_ achariam se soubessem que você está transando com um Comensal da Morte!", falou e quase imediatamente se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. A cara que Longbottom fez quando Severus disse a última frase foi totalmente inconsolável.

Desviando o olhar Snape tentou remendar.

"É isso que estou tentando te provar... Não é bom para você ficar perto de mim. Além do fato de estamos em guerra _e_ em lados opostos."

Neville olhou intrépido para o Slytherin.

"Não estamos em lados opostos."

"Estamos sim."

"Ah, é?", indagou com desdém. "Então por que não deixou que eu fosse pego pelos Carrow?"

Snape não respondeu.

"Saia daqui enquanto estou _pedindo_. Quando eu pegar a minha varinha te expulsarei daqui através de feitiços", ameaçou.

Mas as ameaças apenas estimulavam Neville. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o ex-professor. Longbottom colocou a mão em cima do braço esquerdo de Severus, na altura onde ficava a Marca Negra.

"O que está fazendo?", indagou Snape, tentando puxar o braço do aperto do aluno.

Neville segurou firmemente o braço do diretor.

"Não me importa o que você é, ou de que lado da guerra você está. A única coisa que interessa para mim é que _gosto_ de você. Gosto de estar com você... Mesmo quando está me torturando", argumentou e em seguida beijou a Marca Negra por cima da túnica negra que Severus usava.

A declaração e o gesto de carinho fizeram as resistências de Snape desmantelaram. Ele já tinha ciência de que iria para o Inferno. Então não custava nada fazer realmente por merecer sua ida até o sofrimento eterno. Ele ia agarrar o garoto de novo, mas Neville foi mais rápido e o abraçou de um jeito desesperado.

O garoto beijou todo o rosto de Severus. Deixou diversos beijos no nariz adunco e nos lábios finos. Snape tinha um gosto fantástico, pensava Neville. Isso sem contar o cheiro. O diretor exalava o cheiro de várias plantas aromáticas que Longbottom gostava.

"Neville...", gemeu o nome do aluno, enquanto o puxava para mais perto.

O garoto sentou no colo de Severus. Enquanto a boca do aluno percorria todo o pescoço de Snape com beijos, as mãos do aluno desabotoavam a roupa do diretor com aflição extrema.

Snape puxou a mão esquerda do aluno, em seguida entregou a própria varinha para o aluno. Depois sussurrou na orelha de Longbottom um feitiço.

"Para que serve?", perguntou olhando a varinha do ex-mestre.

"Apenas faça."

Neville executou o feitiço e todos os botões de Severus desabotoaram instantaneamente. Longbottom riu.

"Gostei do feitiço, professor."

Os olhos negros mesclavam divertimento e prazer.

"Acho que eu devia dar pontos para Gryffindor por você ter executado um feitiço com perfeição", provocou, depois mordiscou de leve os lábios do aluno. Neville entendeu a deixa e separou os lábios para que Snape pudesse penetrar a língua em sua boca.

O diretor beijava de um jeito dominador, intenso e desesperado. Um beijo que deixava explícito para Longbottom o quanto Severus desejava estar com ele.

Ainda beijando o aluno Snape se ergueu na cadeira, os braços firmemente presos em volta de Neville. Deu alguns passos com o garoto e em seguida os dois caíram na cama. Eles estavam de volta para a posição inicial. Severus em cima de Longbottom.

Snape desfez o beijo com um sorriso enviesado. Rapidamente se livrou da própria túnica. Foi rápido já que os botões estavam abertos. Olhou predatoriamente para o garoto em baixo dele.

Longbottom sorriu languidamente para Snape ao ver o tórax e abdômen do ex-mestre. A pele de Severus era pálida como de uma pessoa anêmica. Snape era magro, mas tinha todos os músculos do abdômen definidos. Também tinha os ombros largos e um peito grande. Pontilhando sua pele várias manchinhas marrons e pretas. Algumas poucas cicatrizes pelo corpo. Cicatrizes que Neville conhecia bem, já que foram feitas através de feitiços, ele próprio também tinha algumas dessas.

Severus voltou a inspirar o cheiro do pescoço de Neville. Enquanto fazia isso suas mãos trabalhavam para desabotoar os cinco botões da camisa branca. Após abrir os botões Snape afastou a blusa do corpo do garoto. Deslizou as mãos pelo tórax e abdômen do aluno.

Neville sentia as mãos frias de Severus passeando por seu corpo. Era uma delícia. As mãos dele eram firmes, precisas, hábeis... Longbottom as amava.

As mãos do diretor migraram para a calça do aluno. Desabotoou o único botão e puxou o zíper, em seguida desceu a calça junto com a cueca até os tornozelos. Ao fazer isso liberou a ereção de Neville totalmente intumescida.

"Quando ficou excitado, garoto?"

Longbottom deu um sorriso tímido.

"Basta te ver... Te ouvir... Eu já te falei antes. Você me excita muito, Severus."

Com um sorriso soberbo Snape se levantou da cama.

"Aonde você vai?", indagou o aluno levemente desesperado. Severus ia mandá-lo embora _de novo_?

"Relaxa, Neville. Você não sairá daqui até eu estar saciado", falou enquanto contornava a cama. Parou em frente aos pés do garoto. Retirou os sapatos e as meias de Longbottom, em seguida tirou a calça e a cueca. Colocou todas as peças de roupa do garoto em cima de uma cadeira. Observou Neville, que fitava Severus com expectativa e excitação. O Slytherin se inclinou até Longbottom, depois puxou as coxas do aluno para a extremidade da cama. Em seguida Severus se ajoelhou no chão, entre as pernas do garoto.

Quando Neville sentiu Snape abocanhando seu membro ele xingou alto de prazer. Isso somado aquelas mãos frias e firmes apertando fortemente suas pernas era o mais próximo que Longbottom havia estado do paraíso.

Snape não gostava de fazer sexo oral, mas ouvir o Gryffindor, até então, tão certinho xingando fez valer a pena o esforço. As mãos do Slytherin pressionaram mais firmemente as coxas do garoto para impedir que ele impulsionasse o quadril contra a boca de Severus. Em seguida o diretor começou a mover a cabeça em um torturante movimento lento de sobe e desce.

"Ahh...", Neville gemia baixinho.

Snape abriu os olhos para observar o aluno. As mãos de Longbottom puxavam os próprios cabelos. Ele mordia os lábios, na tentativa de abafar os gemidos. Também mantinha os olhos fechados, privando a visão, para o cérebro somente se concentrar nas sensações vindas do tato. O rosto todo demonstrava uma feição de prazer enlouquecedor... Tão diferente da feição que Severus estava acostumado a ver no escritório circular. Estimulado, Snape aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos de sua boca.

"Ahh... Ahh..." Neville agora não tentava sufocar seus gemidos. O prazer que Severus estava lhe proporcionando era insano. Forte demais. Ele não ia durar muito se Snape continuasse naquele ritmo.

E o Slytherin continuou naquele ritmo, para logo em seguida acelerar ainda mais a velocidade dos movimentos. Menos de trinta segundos assim...

"AAAAH... Se-ve-rus...", ganiu enquanto sentia as ondas de prazer descerem por sua coluna para contraírem e em seguida relaxarem todos os seus músculos.

Snape permaneceu parado enquanto sentia a boca ser inundada pelo sêmen de Neville. A verdade era que o próprio Slytherin ficou mais perto do clímax. Bastou ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de forma tão devotada pela cálida voz de Longbottom para fazer sua ereção vibrar. Severus retirou a boca do membro do garoto e em seguida se ergueu do chão.

O aluno, enfim, abriu os olhos e encontrou o imponente professor em pé ao lado da cama.

"O que vai fazer agora, Severus?"

"O que eu quiser", falou de um jeito ameaçador.

Neville deu um sorriso nervoso. Confiava no diretor. Ele não era igual ao nojento do Carrow, ou era?

Snape claramente percebeu o nervosismo do outro, por isso comentou.

"Ainda pode desistir. Quer sair daqui?"

"Não", disse sem titubear.

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Bom para você, pois eu não permitiria que você saísse", falou. Em seguida pegou a própria varinha que estava em cima da escrivaninha. "Levante-se, Neville."

Longbottom se levantou da cama sem questionar.

Snape voltou a sorrir com a obediência do garoto.

"Seria bom se você cumprisse todas as minhas ordens fora desse quarto também."

O Gryffindor resolver provocar o diretor.

"Se você me pedisse coisas _interessantes_ assim, talvez eu fizesse tudo que me mandasse."

"Tire a camisa e se incline nessa mesa", ordenou.

Neville retirou a camisa, em seguida passou por Severus sorrindo e apoiou as mãos em cima da escrivaninha do diretor. As costas voltadas na direção do Slytherin.

Snape observava o garoto totalmente despido. Era pálido, mas não de um jeito doentio. Não estava totalmente em forma, mas isso só o deixava mais apetitoso. Tinha lindas costas definidas, um traseiro firme e redondo. Severus precisava tocar naquela pele. A mão direita ainda segurava firmemente a varinha, enquanto a esquerda acariciou as costas de Longbottom.

O Gryffindor se arrepiou ao sentir a mão fria e leve de Snape passeando por seu corpo. O toque de Severus era gentil, quase delicado. Parecia que Severus tinha medo de tocá-lo com mais força. O que era uma ironia porque as marcas das mãos do Slytherin com certeza estavam impressas nas coxas de Neville.

Severus parou de tocá-lo. Com um feitiço mudo convocou um tubo prateado, que voou até sua mão. Snape largou a varinha em cima da cama. Precisava usar suas duas mãos agora. Espremeu uma boa quantidade de gel lubrificante em sua mão. Lambuzou o dedo indicador e médio com o gel. Em seguida grudou o corpo no de Longbottom. Beijou as costas de Neville e penetrou um dos dedos dentro do aluno.

"Hum..."

"Está desconfortável?"

"Não. Está bom."

Snape sorriu enviesado, depois penetrou um segundo dedo em Longbottom. Agora os dois dedos entravam e saíam de dentro do garoto. Alguns segundo assim e Severus já sentia que o garoto estava relaxado. Era a hora para penetrar de verdade o Gryffindor, mas o diretor não queria causar mais traumas ao aluno, por isso ele ia pedir.

"Neville... Eu posso...?"

"Pensei que ia fazer o que quisesse, Severus", provocou.

"E deixará eu fazer o que quiser?"

"Não posso te impedir. Você é o diretor...", zombou.

Snape sorriu de deboche. Então Longbottom era um provocador? Veremos se isso continuará assim. Severus retirou os dedos de dentro do aluno. Desabotoou a calça, para em seguida descer a cueca e a calça até o meio das pernas. Depois o Slytherin espremeu mais gel na palma da mão. Transferiu todo o conteúdo para sua ereção.

"Posso fazer o que eu quiser, não é?"

"Sim... AH!", gemeu de dor e espanto ao sentir Severus o penetrando em um único movimento. Sem dar tempo para Neville se acostumar com a invasão, Snape entrou e saiu de dentro dele impetuosamente. Longbottom sentia lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos. Por que sempre que estava com o Slytherin ele acabava chorando?

Severus permaneceu parado após a segunda investida. Havia percebido o corpo do aluno ficar tenso. Snape não ia pedir desculpas. Neville havia permitido, mas ainda assim... Ele sentia um pouco de remorso. O Slytherin voltou a beijar as costas do garoto.

"Relaxe. Eu não vou me mover mais assim."

Com os olhos úmidos, o Gryffindor assentiu.

Severus ainda o beijava, agora na nuca. Moveu os lábios até o ombro de Longbottom. Quando sentiu que ele estava mais relaxado, Snape entrou e saiu de dentro de Neville, mas desta vez bem lentamente.

"Hum..."

O Slytherin repetiu o movimento.

"Mais fundo, Severus..."

Snape consentiu. Abraçou a barriga de Longbottom e estocou o mais profundo que conseguia.

"Aaah...", gemeu Neville.

Logo os movimentos do Slytherin estavam mais rápidos e fundos, e todo o quarto se enchia com os gemidos de prazer dos dois bruxos. Quando Severus estava atingindo o orgasmo ele repetiu o que fez da outra vez. Posicionou sua boca bem perto do ouvido de Longbottom e murmurou:

"Neville... Neville..."

O Gryffindor sorriu bobamente. Ouvir aquela voz suave e sensual sussurrar seu nome foi a gota d'água para ele chegar ao clímax pela segunda vez na noite.

Snape beijou a nuca de Longbottom outra vez, em seguida saiu de dentro dele. Cambaleou até a cama, puxando a calça junto com a cueca para cima. Se sentou e pegou a varinha. Apontou para o aluno e executou um feitiço limpante nele, depois usou o mesmo feitiço em si mesmo.

Neville se virou. Encontrou os olhos negros o fitando com intensidade. Snape parecia outra pessoa quando estava relaxado. Nada de ameaças, ou feitiços, não era nada parecido com a imagem de Comensal da Morte que ele usava quando estavam no escritório circular.

"Vem cá...", chamou o diretor.

Longbottom sorriu e se sentou ao lado do Slytherin na cama.

Após observar intensamente o rosto do aluno, Snape passou um dedo em cima da cicatriz que fora feita por Alecto.

"Posso preparar algo que fará essa cicatriz sumir."

"Não quero."

"Por que?"

"Porque foi um símbolo da minha luta contra os Comensais da Morte."

Snape sorriu sem humor algum.

"Eu também sou Comensal da Morte, Neville."

"Mas você é _especial_."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que você é diferente dos outros Comensais da Morte."

Severus ia retrucar. Longbottom tinha que pensar que ele era um Comensal da Morte igual aos demais. Mas Snape não pode falar, foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

Toc, toc...

"Droga...", disse enquanto se erguia da cama. Severus lançou outro feitiço da desilusão em Neville, o fazendo desaparecer. Em seguida fez um gesto com a mão livre pedindo que o aluno ficasse em silêncio.

Enquanto caminhava até a porta Snape, com auxílio da varinha, escondeu as roupas do garoto em baixo da cama, depois convocou um roupão preto. O vestiu rapidamente e abriu a porta. Com certa surpresa, ele falou:

"Pois não, Minerva?"

"Alguns alunos me comunicaram que Longbottom desapareceu. Tem ideia de onde ele possa estar?", questionou e Severus percebeu que a professora olhava por cima de sua cabeça, em direção ao interior do cômodo.

"Acha que ele está aqui, Minerva? Em _meu_ quarto?", indagou com crescente deboche. Snape abriu totalmente a porta para permitir a bruxa total acesso. "Como pode ver... Não há mais ninguém aqui."

McGonagall esquadrinhou todo o lugar. Seu olhar duro parou em Trevor.

"O que o sapo _dele_ faz aqui?"

"Eu o confisquei como forma de punição."

"Você pune bastante Longbottom não é Severus?"

"Se ele fosse mais obediente receberia menos punição", disse seco.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Com relação ao que?", indagou apático.

"O desaparecimento de Longbottom!"

"Ele vai aparecer, Minerva", falou convicto.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Ele não seria capaz de fugir desse castelo. Não com os feitiços que lancei sobre esse local. Longbottom deve estar por aí em uma dessas salas vazias talvez com outra aluna... Descumprindo mais regras do colégio", disse com malícia.

A professora olhou para Snape desaprovadoramente.

"Ele não estaria com o novo _professor_, estaria?"

"Eu saberia se estivesse, não?", questionou com sarcasmo. Recebendo outro olhar duro ele afirmou: "Ele não está com o Carrow."

"Pois bem", disse a professora um pouco mais aliviada. Puxou o robe xadrez para mais perto do corpo e falou: "Boa noite, diretor."

"Boa noite, Minerva", disse e fechou a porta. Snape olhou em direção a cama. "Vê os problemas que está causando? Espere alguns minutos e saia daqui."

"Me deixa ficar aqui. Só essa noite..."

"Não, Longbottom! Termine de se vestir e volte para o seu dormitório. Se perguntarem onde você estava diga... Sei lá... Fale que foi até as estufas ou qualquer coisa do tipo..."

"Severus...", choramingou.

Snape desviou o olhar, observava a porta agora. Era meio vergonhoso admitir, mas o garoto minava a resistência do Slytherin. Ainda assim Severus tratou de parecer ameaçador. Forçou a voz a soar indiferente quando disse:

"Não vou repetir, Neville. Vista-se e saia."

Longbottom deixou o quarto de Snape reclamando muito da insensibilidade do amante. Mas, se servia de consolo, era nítido para o Gryffindor o esforço que Severus teve que fazer para parecer convincente enquanto expulsava ele do aposento. Então esse Slytherin não é _tão_ácido quanto aparenta, pensava Neville enquanto caminhava feliz até o seu dormitório.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Alguns meses se passaram desde a noite que Snape puxou o aluno para o seu aposento. Neville continuava sendo torturado por Severus no escritório circular, mas quando o garoto estava no quarto do Slytherin ele recebia outro tipo de punição. Se é que era certo chamar de punição o prazer que Severus proporcionava a ele.

Snape não sentia mais remorso algum ao transar com o aluno. Pesquisou a vida do Gryffindor. Ele era maior de idade, portanto responsável por suas ações. Ações que ao ver do diretor, eram bastante imprudentes, ainda que prazerosas. E _sempre_ era Neville que batia na porta de Severus, ou seja, era o aluno que ia procurá-lo. Algumas vezes o Slytherin ignorava as insistentes batidas em sua porta e saia de seu quarto apenas para dar uma detenção ao aluno. Outras vezes, o garoto não precisava nem bater, pois Snape estava a espera dele no corredor.

* * *

Snape estava em uma audiência com o Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort não estava nada feliz as atitudes de Neville e, principalmente, não estava nada feliz com o fato do diretor de Hogwarts não conseguir controlar a situação. Os dois bruxos estavam a sós na sala de estar luxuosa de Lucius.

"Isso não está dando certo, Severus. A garota Weasley se acovardou e foi para casa, a menina Lovegood está no porão de Malfoy, mas... Longbottom continua a me causar problemas. Começo a achar que durante esse tempo você não o puniu com firmeza suficiente."

Sem demonstrar qualquer reação o ex-professor de Poções tentou explicar:

"Eu aplico Cruciatus nele diariamente, milord. Não sei mais o que fazer para atingi-lo."

Voldemort sorriu. Um sorriso vazio e sem humor, que deixava o homem ainda mais inumano.

"E é por isso que eu sou o Lorde e você o vassalo. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Vamos usar a avó dele. Se ele não deixar de ser rebelde nós mataremos a velha."

Snape se limitou a assentir com cabeça, mas conhecia bem demais aquele garoto teimoso. Provavelmente o aluno não daria o braço a torcer, por isso Severus se viu obrigado a perguntar.

"E caso ele continue a resistir, milord?"

"Então ele irá conhecer as masmorras da casa de Lucius. Ele não pode mais continuar influenciando os alunos. Daqui a pouco teremos um motim liderado por ele."

"Entendi, milord."

"Esteja preparado, Severus. Assim que capturarmos a velha vamos levá-la até o garoto para chantageá-lo."

"Sim, milord." Snape sentia um forte mal estar. Sabia que nem a avó de Neville iria fazê-lo parar. O garoto, com certeza, iria parar na pequena cadeia que o Lorde das Trevas mantinha na casa de Malfoy. O diretor estava imerso em seus devaneios amargos quando a voz de Voldemort o trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Severus... Você fracassou comigo. Não conseguiu disciplinar Longbottom." A voz de Voldemort soava gelada e levemente divertida.

"Desculpe-me, milord. Vou me esforçar mais." Snape se desculpou, mas sabia que desculpa nenhuma iria poupá-lo do que viria a seguir.

"Tenho certeza que vai, Severus. Entretanto... Você sabe o que merece por ter falhado comigo, não sabe?"

"Sim, milord. Eu mereço ser punido."

"Aprecio sua inteligência, Severus", disse com escárnio, em seguida retirou a varinha das vestes. Apontou a varinha para Snape e falou com suavidade: "Crucio!"

* * *

Menos de uma semana depois Severus leu no jornal sobre o ataque fracassado a senhora Longbottom. Augusta havia conseguido escapar ilesa, deixando o Comensal da Morte nocauteado na casa dela. Eles não conseguiram capturar a avó do garoto, portanto agora só restava uma alternativa para Neville, pensou o diretor. A _prisão_. Snape estremeceu com a ideia.

Mas o Slytherin já tinha um plano de fuga para o aluno Gryffindor. Severus já havia feito uma Chave de Porta, que daria em sua casa. A casa de Snape estava vazia desde que ele matou Dumbledore. O Lorde das Trevas não tinha mais motivos para desconfiar da lealdade de Severus, por isso tirou Pettegrew de lá. Deixar o garoto na casa era um bom plano, afinal, ninguém desconfiaria que Longbottom estaria lá.

Ele só precisava encontrar Neville antes de outro Comensal da Morte ou o próprio Lorde das Trevas encontrá-lo. Pois com certeza Voldemort mandaria alguém ao colégio para levar Longbottom até a masmorra de Lucius. Ele saiu apressado do escritório circular e correu até as estufas, onde o aluno assistia aula.

O diretor abriu a porta da estufa de um jeito dramático, bem característico do Slytherin. Todos se viraram em direção a ele, incluindo a professora Sprout. Os olhos negros encontraram os castanhos. Neville sorriu.

"Vamos Longbottom. Preciso que venha comigo."

O garoto prontamente deixou a planta em que estava trabalhando, colocou a mochila nas costas e caminhou até a porta.

A professora Sprout não reagiu tão bem quanto Longbottom. Temia pelo aluno brilhante.

"O que deseja com Neville, diretor?"

Severus ignorou a Hufflepuff. Longbottom agora estava bem perto da porta. Snape esticou o braço e agarrou o pulso de Neville em um aperto firme. Depois puxou o garoto para fora da sala de aula. Assim que fechou a porta da estufa, o Slytherin apontou a varinha para o aluno.

O Gryffindor olhou surpreso o mais velho.

"Você vai me enfeitiçar? Posso ao menos saber o que eu fiz?"

Snape não respondeu. Lançou um feitiço da desilusão em Neville. A mão de Severus continuou segurando firmemente o braço do garoto. Em seguida começou a conduzi-lo apressadamente até o castelo.

"É apenas uma precaução, Longbottom. Não quero que nos vejam juntos."

Neville reparou que o diretor não havia guardado a varinha, ainda a mantinha em punho, como se a qualquer momento fosse necessário usá-la.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada", respondeu enquanto puxava apressadamente o aluno.

"_Nada_?"

"Apenas venha comigo. Em silêncio, se possível."

"Está me machucando, diretor", reclamou Longbottom. Com certeza a marca da mão de Severus ficaria impressa no pulso do aluno.

"Então ande mais rápido."

Neville acelerou o passo. Snape o conduzia até as masmorras, mas especificamente ao quarto do ex-professor de Poções. Ao chegarem lá Severus abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

Longbottom passou a mão pelo pulso livre. Em contraste com a pele alva do braço podia-se ver perfeitamente o contorno dos dedos da mão de Snape. "Então...", comentou Neville olhando em volta.

"Você me trouxe até _aqui_ porque queria transar?"

Severus lançou um olhar homicida para o garoto. Tudo bem que eles vinham mantendo relações sexuais havia alguns meses, mas Snape não era pervertido o suficiente para tirar um aluno de sala de aula só porque queria transar.

"Soube o que aconteceu com sua avó?"

"Sim, ela foi atacada por um Comensal da Morte e fugiu. Me mandou uma carta contando. Mas por que está me perguntando sobre isso?"

Snape desfez o feitiço da desilusão do garoto. Queria ver a reação do aluno quando fizesse a pergunta.

"Desconfia do por quê dela ter sido atacada?"

Neville franziu. Como ele saberia os motivos sádicos que moviam Voldemort? Por que _ele_tinha que saber? _Ele_. O garoto compreendeu.

"Foi por minha causa, não é? Iam manter minha avó como refém e usá-la para me chantagear..."

Severus sorriu sem humor algum.

"Está passando tanto tempo comigo que está começando a pensar como um Comensal da Morte."

"As vezes me esqueço que é Comensal da Morte."

O Slytherin fingiu não ouvir. Ele levou uma mão ao bolso e retirou uma bolinha de vidro de vidro de lá.

Neville sorriu ao reconhecer o que era.

"Você precisa de um Lembrol, Severus?"

"Isso é uma Chave de Portal. Levará você até a minha casa."

"_Sua casa_? Uau! Sempre fantasiei transar na sua casa", brincou.

De repente Snape sentiu um desejo violento de surrar Longbottom.

"Acho que você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação."

"Então me explique", disse enquanto se sentava na cama de Severus.

"A escola não é mais um lugar seguro para você..."

"Diz isso por causa do ataque a minha avó?", interrompeu Neville.

"Exato. Como o Lord das Trevas não poderá chantageá-lo, bem... Ele tem outros planos para você. Ele não quer que você continue influenciando os alunos."

O garoto ficou calado, pensativo.

Severus voltou a falar.

"Hogwarts não é mais segura para você. Por isso te fiz essa Chave de Portal. Quero que fique em minha casa... Por tempo indeterminado."

Longbottom refletiu durante alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

"Ficaria maravilhado de visitar sua casa, mas..." Ele pausou e olhou de um jeito intrépido para o Slytherin. "Eu não vou fugir, Severus."

Snape segurou com mais força a bolinha de vidro em sua mão. A vontade de surrar Neville aumentava exponencialmente.

"Você por acaso entendeu o que eu disse? Sua vida corre perigo se ficar aqui. Você não está fugindo, está _sobrevivendo_!"

"Vocês Slytherins tem a visão meio distorcida com relação a fugir, não é? Para vocês, é a coisa mais normal do mundo. O mais importante é sempre salvar o próprio pescoço."

Severus respirava forte, na tentativa de não perder o controle e agredir o garoto.

"Se por acaso me chamar de covarde, te dou a minha palavra que vou te encher de hematomas", ameaçou.

Longbottom sorriu. Desde que Snape o 'aceitou' em sua cama, Severus não parecia tão assustador. Suas promessas e ameaças pareciam não merecerem ser levadas a sério.

"Você está rindo?" Sua voz soava mais baixa e letal por causa da irritação. "Isso só prova que está desequilibrado. Não tem noção da gravidade da situação." O Slytherin atirou a bolinha de vidro em direção aluno.

Neville não pegou. O Lembrol se espatifou ao entrar bater no chão, gerando milhares de caquinhos de vidro.

Severus ficou lívido de raiva. Praguejou alto.

"Sabe quanto tempo vai levar para eu fazer outra Chave de Portal? Por que não pegou o maldito Lembrol?"

Longbottom fitava os inúmeros pedacinhos de vidro no chão.

"Não precisa ter esse trabalho, Severus, eu não vou fugir. Na carta que recebi de minha avó... Ela dizia que estava orgulhosa de mim. Disse que eu continuasse resistindo."

"Acha que ela vai preferir ter um neto herói morto? Não sei, mas acho que é mais interessante ser um covarde vivo."

"Todos vamos morrer um dia."

"Ah, mas você não vai morrer! Não na minha frente. Você ficará aqui até eu voltar. Vou para o meu escritório fazer outra Chave de Portal."

"Severus...", chamou. Neville teve uma ideia.

"O que?"

"Eu preciso sair de Hogwarts?"

"É óbvio que precisa! O que estou tentando te dizer nos últimos cinco minutos?"

"Mas e se eu me _esconder_ na escola?"

"Quer ficar em meu quarto?", questionou com deboche.

"Gosto da ideia." Devolveu a ironia, mas depois completou: "Mas acho que seria mais seguro eu ficar na Sala Precisa."

Snape se surpreendeu com Longbottom. Era uma ideia muito boa.

"E se ela estiver sendo usada agora?"

"Então não terei outra alternativa. Eu sairei do colégio."

"Vai para minha casa sem reclamar?"

"Sim."

"Venha. Vamos até o sétimo andar ver a Sala."

* * *

Eles foram até o sétimo andar em silêncio. Dessa vez o Slytherin não agarrou o pulso do Gryffindor, mas manteve Neville protegido pelo feitiço da desilusão. Severus continuou segurando fortemente a varinha. Tinha receio pela vida de Longbottom. Dependendo de quantos Comensais da Morte aparecessem para levar o aluno, Snape estaria disposto a lutar para salvar Neville. Mas felizmente eles não encontraram ninguém durante o percurso.

"Você sabe como a Sala funciona?", questionou Severus ao garoto quando os dois pararam em frente a uma parede aparentemente comum.

"Sim."

"Veja então se está livre."

Após alguns segundos abriu uma porta no meio da parede lisa.

"Está desocupada. Planejei uma sala para mim."

"Fascinante! Longbottom,", começou a falar e seu tom era muito sério. "você vai ficar aqui até eu dizer que pode sair."

"Certo."

"Me dê sua palavra. Diga que só sairá quando eu ordenar."

"Ou se for uma emergência."

Snape estava perdendo a paciência mais uma vez. Olhou para os lados para conferir que não tinha ninguém. Após constatar o corredor vazio o Slytherin retirou o feitiço da desilusão do aluno.

"_Neville_, por favor, isso é importante para mim. Prometa."

Longbottom caminhou até o diretor. Olhou firmemente os olhos negros, que em um passado distante lhe proporcionavam tanto medo.

"Eu prometo, Severus. Vou ficar aqui até você aparecer, mas se acontecer uma emergência eu saio."

"Que tipo de emergência?", perguntou irritado.

"Só _grandes_ emergências. Prometo", falou risonho, depois passou a mão pelos cabelos negros de Snape. "Você virá me ver?"

"Não, é arriscado. Para nós dois."

Neville ficou visivelmente triste. Snape ergueu o queixo do aluno, depois o beijou de jeito totalmente desesperado, como se fosse o último beijo de sua vida.

Longbottom sentia os joelhos cederem. O beijo de Severus era uma das melhores sensações que ele tinha na vida. Estava aproveitando o prazer de ter a boca explorada pela língua do ex-professor de Poções, quando Snape terminou o beijo. Tão rápido e intenso. Parecia até... Um beijo de despedida, pensou Neville.

"Você vai aguentar ficar esse tempo sem me ver?", provocou o Gryffindor, ao sussurrar a pergunta na orelha do diretor.

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Entre na sala, Neville."

O garoto olhou franzido para o Slytherin, mas se afastou dele, indo em direção a porta da sala, que havia virado novamente parede. Mas bastou o garoto tocar uma mão na parede para ele se transfigurar em porta.

"Talvez outros alunos precisem ficar nessa sala com você. O Lord das Trevas não está muito disposto a continuar tolerando rebeldias."

Neville assentiu, enquanto olhava intensamente para o diretor, parecia que queria decorar o rosto do homem.

"Vou sentir saudades..."

"O mais importante é você estar vivo. Agora entre logo na sala, Longbottom. Tenho mais coisas para fazer."

O Gryffindor deu uma última olhada no diretor, em seguida entrou na sala.

Severus ficou observando a porta da sala se transformar novamente na parede de tijolos. Estava aliviado. Tudo que ele mais desejava era que Neville permanecesse seguro. Deu um suspiro e caminhou até o escritório circular. Sabia que seria responsabilizado e punido pelo 'sumiço' de Longbottom. O Lorde das Trevas não ficaria nada feliz com ele. As Cruciatus que receberia seriam bem dolorosas. Mas no fim, a dor valeria a pena. O aluno estava em segurança e isso era o mais importante.

E como pensou Neville, aquele foi de fato um beijo de despedida. Eles ficaram alguns meses sem se ver. Com o tempo chegaram mais alunos. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs. Eles chegaram até a sala porque Neville mandou mensagens para eles, através dos antigos galeões criados por Hermione para a Armada de Dumbledore, dizendo onde ele estava. A sala foi se expandindo.

Então Potter retornou ao castelo. E a chegada dele era a maior das emergências. A volta de Harry significava o início da guerra. Expulsar todos os Comensais da Morte de Hogwarts.

* * *

A batalha havia começado. A escola havia se tornado um grande palco de duelos. Feitiços coloridos voavam em todas as direções. Longbottom, meio desesperado pela situação, procurava um certo Comensal da Morte. Buscava entre os duelistas, as vezes recebia um feitiço, as vezes lançava um. Se sentia culpado demais, mas a verdade era que ele só desejava encontrar Snape.

Mas ver alguns amigos caídos no chão, claramente precisando de socorro mexeu com o garoto. Ele olhou mais uma vez em volta do Salão Principal para ver ser achava Severus, mas aparentemente o homem não estava lá. Com certa tristeza ele deixou de lado a busca pelo amante e correu até a ala hospitalar. Ia pegar algumas poções para tratar os feridos.

* * *

"Deixe-me ir com vocês", pediu Neville ao encontrar o Trio. Tinha entreouvido eles falarem que iam até a Casa dos Gritos. Na verdade ele queria procurar Severus lá, já que definitivamente o homem não havia entrado no castelo.

"Não, Neville", falou Potter.

Longbottom olhou com mais insistência para o líder.

"Eu tenho um pequeno estoque de poções comigo. Se vocês se machucarem eu posso tratá-los."

"Deixe-o ajudar, Harry", interveio Rony.

"Por favor, Harry..."

Potter analisou o amigo. Não queria expor o garoto de bochechas redondas a perigo, mas Longbottom parecia destemido com todas as novas cicatrizes.

"Vamos, então, Neville."

Os quatro seguiram para a Casa dos Gritos. Potter na frente e os outros em seu encalço.

* * *

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa quando chegaram até a Casa. Severus foi atacado pela cobra. Harry se esgueirou até onde o corpo do ex-professor jazia caído. E o Slytherin entregou as lembranças para Potter.

Enfim Neville percebeu _quem_ era o homem caído no chão da Casa dos Gritos. Desesperado ele correu até Snape.

Severus sentia que estava sucumbindo a morte. Desejou ter se despedido melhor do Gryffindor de cabelos castanhos. Desejou ter falado tudo que precisava para o garoto. Então ele viu uma movimentação na entrada do quarto. Virou o rosto e viu a pessoa que ele mais deseja ver. Quando os olhos de Snape encontraram os de Neville, os olhos negros brilharam.

"Longbottom..."

"Severus...", falou o garoto com a voz já chorosa, correndo até o corpo do diretor. Olhou a ferida de Snape. Parecia horrível. Começou a procurar no estoque de poções algo que servisse para cicatrizar.

"Olhe para mim, _Neville_."

Longbottom olhou. Nunca tinha visto o rosto de Snape tão pálido como estava agora. Os cabelos negros estavam empapados de sangue, que saía aos montes dos cortes no pescoço.

Severus forçou um sorriso.

"Preciso que me perdoe..."

"Você não fez nada contra mim que mereça meu perdão."

Snape ignorou.

"Perdoe-me, Neville. Perdoe-me por torturá-lo. Perdoe-me também por permitir que você tenha sido violentando..." O bruxo teve que parar de falar para respirar. Parecia que cada palavra custava muito esforço para sair. "Diga...", pediu aflito. O Slytherin sabia que o seu tempo estava se esvaindo rapidamente. "Diga que me perdoa..."

Os olhos do garoto estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu te perdoo, Severus."

Snape fechou os olhos ao ouvir a declaração. Um sorriso de alívio nasceu em seus lábios e permaneceu ali enquanto seu corpo convulsionava e depois, e em seguida ficou imóvel.

"Obrigado..."

"Não!", berrou desesperado. Catou uma Poção Cicatrizante e fez Severus beber todo o conteúdo do frasco. Depois procurou outra poção, uma para repor sangue.

Harry estranhou a cena entre os dois. Mas sua atenção estava voltada para o homem moribundo. Observava Severus com nojo.

"Pare com isso, Neville. Ele não merece sua ajuda."

Longbottom não lhe deu atenção.

Potter continuou a falar, sem se dar conta da crueldade em sua voz:

"Não desperdice seu tempo salvando a vida _dele_. Se ele sobreviver _eu _terei que matá-lo."

Longbottom ignorou, continuava procurando. Enfim encontrou o frasquinho com a poção que desejava, depois fez Snape beber também. Então olhou para as feridas. O sangue continuava saindo, ainda que em menor fluxo. Mas o sangue estar saindo é bom sinal, não é? Significava que o coração ainda funcionava e bombeava sangue pelo corpo. Desesperado, Neville olhou para a amiga excepcional.

"Por favor, Hermione", implorou. "Conhece algum feitiço cicatrizante?"

* * *

Granger ajudou Neville a levar o ex-professor até a ala hospitalar. Mas tinham muitos feridos por lá. Longbottom teve que implorar a Madame Pomfrey para que Severus tivesse alguma prioridade entre os doentes. Pelo garoto e por Hermione, que aderiu a campanha pró-Snape, a enfermeira dedicou sua atenção ao enfermo. Ainda assim a enfermeira salientou para o Gryffindor que o fato do diretor de Hogwarts ainda estar vivo era um verdadeiro milagre e, que talvez, ela não fosse capaz de salvá-lo. Longbottom a encorajou dizendo que confiava totalmente na perícia da bruxa.

Após deixar o amante aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey o sentimento de Neville mudou. Se antes ele estava preocupado com a saúde de Severus, agora ele sentia a vontade insaciável de se vingar. Ele queria fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Caminhou até Potter, o único que tinha visto toda a cena na Casa dos Gritos e questionou:

"Quem fez aquilo com Snape, Harry? Foi Você-Sabe-Quem?"

"Não. Foi a cobra dele. Nagini."

O sangue do garoto ficou quente. A maldita serpente do Lorde das Trevas não iria permanecer viva por muito mais tempo, pensou Longbottom. O desejo de vingança queimava dentro do Gryffindor. Ele mataria aquela cobra, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_"Sou tricolor de coração_

_Sou do clube tantas vezes campeão_

_Fascina pela sua disciplina_

_O__Fluminense__me domina_

_Eu tenho amor ao tricolor"_

_Saudações tricolores! ; D_

_Ontem, após vencer o Cruzeiro, o Fluzão se tornou__líder__do Brasileirão. Esse ano o título vai ser do tricolor. Desculpem-me se vocês não são tão iluminadas e evoluídas quanto eu e escolheram _sofrer_ por outro time... ; )_

_Brincadeiras e provocações a parte... Estou muito feliz! E a alegria me inspira. Prometo que vou publicar os dois últimos capítulos mais rápido, ok?_

* * *

**_Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?_**

**_Por favor?__Por favor? Por favor?_**

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (_**_: D_**_). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lemon bem leve._

**Capítulo VI**

Severus acordou após ter ficado inconsciente durante algum tempo. Ele não saberia quantificar esse tempo com precisão. Poderiam ter sido horas ou até dias. O bruxo se sentia dolorido e cansado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Contudo, ele sabia que a sensação de dor era por causa do veneno da cobra, e a fadiga era porque tinha perdido muito sangue. Ele tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos na Casa dos Gritos. Também tentava entender como _ainda_ estava vivo. Como tinha sobrevivido as mordidas de Nagini?

"Neville", murmurou a resposta ao recordar do aparecimento surpresa do aluno quando ele estava a beira da morte.

A porta do quartinho, onde ele estava sozinho deitado em uma cama, foi aberta. Entrou um rosto conhecido. Madame Pomfrey trazia alguns vidros de poções em cima de uma bandeja.

"Como está se sentindo, Snape?"

"Quase morto", respondeu sinceramente.

"Bem, você certamente quase morreu. Longbottom te trouxe aqui envenenado e quase sem sangue, e você continuava a perder sangue pelos cortes que não cicatrizavam."

"Onde está ele? Longbottom está bem? Ele está... Vivo?", questionou levemente desesperado.

A enfermeira ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar o pânico na voz de Severus. "Longbottom está perfeitamente bem."

"E onde ele está?"

"Acredito que esteja comemorando. Potter venceu Você-Sabe-Quem. Estão todos comemorando. Menos os feridos e... E os Comensais da Morte que estão presos."

Snape observou ao redor. O local não tinha janelas e a única porta que havia foi a por onde a enfermeira entrou.

"Eu também estou preso...", afirmou, reconhecendo a verdade.

"Não acho que seja prudente eu falar sobre isso com você. O mais importante é você se recuperar."

"E quanto tempo acha que levará para eu me recuperar?"

"Consegui fazer seus cortes fecharem. Você só precisa tomar uma segunda dose dessas poções. Vai ficar bem daqui a algumas horas, depois...", a bruxa parou de falar.

"Depois eu irei para Azkaban."

A bruxa não respondeu, caminhava até a cama do ex-diretor.

"Quantas horas fiquei inconsciente?", indagou a mulher.

"A noite toda. Está amanhecendo agora", explicou a enfermeira, colocando as poções em alguns copos, depois os depositou em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama. "Beba isso", falou seca e saiu da sala.

Severus bebeu as poções. Ao beber reconheceu uma poção anti-ofídica, outra era um tônico e a última era para repor sangue. A enfermeira podia ter trazido uma poção analgésica também. Snape estava dolorido por causa do veneno da cobra. _Mas, acho que Comensais da Morte não merecem ser poupados da dor_, refletiu o Snape.

O bruxo estava levemente deprimido. Não por Azkaban, sabia que a recompensa por matar Dumbledore, se saísse vivo da guerra vivo, seria a prisão. Mas... Ele queria ter a oportunidade de agradecer ao Gryffindor que salvou a sua vida antes de ir para lá. Tentou encontrar a sua varinha nas vestes, mas ela não estava com ele. Obviamente eles não eram estúpidos. Não deixariam um Comensal da Morte com a varinha.

Severus observou mais atentamente o cômodo onde estava. Era pequeno o suficiente para parecer uma cela. Chão e paredes brancos. Branco também era a cor dos lençóis da cama de solteiro onde ele estava deitado. Snape percebeu que haviam tirado a túnica preta que ele estava vestindo. Deixaram apenas a camisa branca que ele usava por baixo da túnica e a calça preta. A camisa, o bruxo notou, tinha várias manchas vermelhas, provavelmente do próprio sangue. Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço. Havia ataduras no local e estava bem dolorido.

"Potter venceu o Lorde...", comentou com certo desdém. Então o plano de Albus realmente funcionou. Mas Severus achava muito improvável que um moleque tão sem talentos pudesse derrotar um dos maiores bruxos do planeta.

Ele precisava de uma confirmação para isso. Assim, Snape ergueu a manga da camisa, expondo o braço esquerdo. A Marca Negra havia desaparecido. Não tinha restado nada, nem um contorno leve.

"Potter _realmente_ venceu o Lorde das Trevas. Acho que não duvido de mais nada..."

Snape passou as horas seguintes acordado. Não conseguia dormir. Pensava em Neville. Estava intrigado. Parecia que o garoto gostava dele, então _por que_ ele não viera vê-lo? _Talvez_, refletia amargamente, _talvez Neville estivesse passando por muito estresse e só se apegou a mim por causa do trauma. Agora que a época de guerra tinha acabado a ligação que sentia por mim se rompeu_.

Longbottom seguiria sua vida. Sem ele. Ia esquecer todo o tempo que ficou com Severus. Mas isso era o melhor, não era? Era o melhor para Neville, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas... Se era o melhor para o garoto, por que o bruxo se sentia tão angustiado?

Com o passar das horas Snape ficou inquieto. Não conseguia permanecer deitado. Se levantou da cama e deu algumas voltas pelo ambiente. Parou em frente a porta. Tentou abri-la, mas ela estava trancada. Frustrado, ele deu um soco na parede.

"Fiz tudo que Albus mandou... E o quê ganhei em troca? Uma ida direta para Azkaban... Meu destino... Minha vida... Desperdiçados... Jogados fora... Jogados fora por _nada_..."

Se sentindo derrotado o bruxo caminhou de volta até a cama e se sentou. Ainda se sentia um pouco fatigado pela falta de sangue.

Assim que se deitou, a porta se abriu. Severus pensou que seriam os aurores que o levariam até Azkaban, mas pela porta entrou Neville com um sorriso quente. Sorriso tão quente que aqueceu Snape. Ele _quase_ retribuiu o sorriso.

"Olá diretor...", falou a voz cálida.

Severus observou o aluno. Ele estava diferente. O cabelo castanho tinha crescido até a altura do nariz. O rosto de Neville continuava arredondado, mas era visível que o garoto tinha emagrecido durante o tempo que ficou enclausurado na Sala Precisa. Os olhos castanhos continuavam gentis, e assim como a boca rosada e o nariz, não tinham mudado. Snape não podia afirmar com precisão, mas parecia que o aluno tinha crescido mais uns cinco centímetros. As roupas que o aluno vestia estavam largas e rasgadas. Isso somado as cicatrizes no rosto do Gryffindor deixavam-no com uma expressão selvagem. Após alguns segundos contemplando o rosto do aluno, Snape perguntou:

"Como está, Longbottom?"

"Estou ótimo", disse enquanto caminhava até ao lado da cama. Neville também conferiu a aparência de Snape agora que estavam próximos. Os olhos negros e insondáveis estavam brilhantes. Um brilho especial que Longbottom conhecia bem, pois só via os olhos de Severus cintilarem daquele jeito quando os dois estavam juntos e a sós. A pele macilenta do Slytherin estava mais branca que ele lembrava. Até o nariz adunco e os lábios finos pareciam mais brancos do que o normal.

Mas Snape estava _vivo_! E isso era o mais importante para o Gryffindor. Após observar demoradamente o professor, Neville comentou:

"Está tão pálido, Severus."

"Eu _sou_ pálido", falou monótono.

"Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas não consegui. Minha avó não me deixou sair de perto dela. E depois fui falar com Harry. Quis ver suas memórias e...", ele pausou e sorriu confiante. "Eu tinha razão em confiar em você! Eu sabia que você não era fiel a Você-Sabe-Quem."

Snape não disse nada. Estava hipnotizado pela presença do ex-aluno. Não tinha se dado conta de como aqueles meses distantes tinham deixado o bruxo com saudades.

Longbottom deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Mas... Uma coisa me deixou confuso... _Ruiva_, Severus?", indagou passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos.

"Neville...", implorou o ex-professor. Snape não queria falar sobre o passado. Ou melhor, não queria falar sobre o seu amor platônico. Ainda mais com Longbottom!

"Olhos _verdes_?", questionou ainda sorrindo.

_Ele está zombando de mim?_, refletiu Severus. _Isso não vai ficar assim._

"Talvez no _passado_ eu gostasse de olhos verdes, mas agora eu acho que gosto mais de olhos castanhos. Também prefiro cabelos castanhos. E _homens_. Mas mantenho meu padrão. Continuo preferindo Gryffindors."

O sorriso de Neville mudou de zombaria para um de pura alegria.

"Está se declarando, diretor?"

"Talvez..."

Longbottom abraçou o ex-professor. Um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

"Pensei que ia te perder... Foi tão ruim! Aquela maldita cobra..."

Severus respirou aquele inconfundível cheiro de sabonete que ele tanto gostava. Depois ficou um pouco constrangido. Ele não sabia confortar as pessoas, então disse:

"Está tudo bem agora, Longbottom."

O rapaz sorriu. Desfez o abraço e fitou o amante.

"_Longbottom_? Se declara e continua me chamando pelo sobrenome?"

"Neville... _Obrigado_, Neville... Por salvar minha vida."

"E o que você me dará em troca?", imitou a frase que ouviu Dumbledore perguntar para Severus.

O Comensal da Morte olhou surpreso para o aluno. Aquela pergunta havia mudado a vida de Snape. Depois dela ele se tornou o escravo de Dumbledore. _Talvez eu precise de um novo senhor_, pensou o bruxo.

"Darei o que você quiser..."

Longbottom sorriu gloriosamente.

"Se incomoda se eu me sentar?"

"Sinta-se a vontade."

Neville se sentou na cama em frente ao rosto de Snape. Passou os dedos delicadamente no pescoço do Snape. Estava enfaixado, mas Longbottom sabia que era ali que tinham sido as mordidas da cobra.

"Dói?"

"Já tive sensações piores."

"Se permitir... Acho que posso te dar uma sensação mais prazerosa..."

"Acho que você pode _tentar_...", provocou.

Longbottom sorriu e avançou até o rosto de Severus. Quando estava bem próximo, ele parou.

"Está com sua varinha?"

"Não, por que?"

"Que bom. Agora não tem chance de você me azarar por eu te beijar", disse sorrindo, depois beijou o ex-professor.

Snape não acreditava em sua própria sorte. O garoto gostava _realmente_ dele. Então sua vida não era tão miserável quanto ele estava pensando. Em um gesto desesperado Severus abraçou Neville, o trazendo para mais perto. Depois de um delicioso minuto beijando Longbottom, Snape ouviu a porta se abrir. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou _O Eleito_.

Neville terminou o beijo e se virou para ver quem tinha entrado.

"Potter", falou Severus com certo desgosto.

"Olá Harry!"

Potter parecia constrangidíssimo.

"Desculpe, Neville... Eu não queria interromper nada, mas eu precisava falar com Snape."

"Tudo bem", disse Longbottom. Depois, se levantou da cama.

Severus lançou um olhar quase aflito para o jovem amante. Não queria perdê-lo de vista.

"Aonde você vai, Longbottom?"

"Vou dar um pouco de privacidade para vocês dois", respondeu o rapaz.

O professor se virou para O Salvador do Mundo Mágico. Sua voz estava debochada quando questionou:

"O assunto que tem a tratar comigo é particular, Potter?"

"Não, Snape."

"Então Longbottom fica."

Neville sorriu para Severus, em seguida voltou a se sentar na cama do bruxo.

Após olhar para o rosto redondo de Longbottom, Snape se virou para o outro rapaz.

"Sou todo ouvidos, Potter."

"Er...", começou Harry, porém, não sabia ao certo o que dizer. "Eu só queria agradecer e..."

_Agradecer_? Ah, não! Severus _não_ _precisava_ e _não desejava_ ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

"Pode parar. Nada do que eu fiz ao longo de minha vida foi por você, Potter. Logo, você não tem _porque_ me agradecer. Fiz por sua mãe, por Dumbledore, mas jamais por você. Como bem sabe, eu nunca gostei de você. E continuo não gostando ainda hoje."

"Não gosta de mim por causa da minha aparência, porque sou fisicamente parecido com meu pai."

Snape não queria ficar revirando o passando.

"Potter, se veio até aqui para me dizer 'obrigado' ou qualquer idiotice sentimental pode ir embora. Eu não preciso de nada disso. A única coisa que eu preciso é de um tempo a sós com Longbottom, já que daqui a algumas horas provavelmente serei transferido para Azkaban."

Harry olhou totalmente descrente para o colega. Como Longbottom podia gostar de um homem tão ranzinza? Não tinha sentido! Por isso, o rapaz se viu obrigado a indagar ao amigo:

"Tem certeza que é _isso_ que você quer para você, Neville?"

"O que exatamente quer dizer com _isso_, Potter?", questionou Snape com a voz suave e perigosa.

Longbottom riu.

"É exatamente _isso_ que quero para mim. Quero Severus para sempre."

Harry olhou para o amigo como se analisasse a sua saúde mental. O garoto lembrava como o professor carrasco tratava Neville. Severus era cruel, sádico e debochado, em especial com Longbottom. Uma vez tentou envenenar o sapo dele! Mas o garoto parecia totalmente apaixonado pelo bruxo. O jeito devotado como olhava para Snape era muito sincero.

Mas quem em sã consciência iria dizer que desejava ficar com Severus Snape para sempre? Potter piscou os olhos para afastar a ideia repugnante da cabeça.

"Em todo o caso... Tenho outro assunto para tratar com você, Snape. Falei com alguns aurores sobre você. Eu mostrei as suas memórias com Dumbledore para Quin. Ele fará uma análise para ter certeza de que não são memórias falsas. Se forem verdadeiras, você ficará livre da prisão. Provavelmente ganhará até uma Ordem de Merlin Terceira ou Segunda Classe, dependendo de quem for o novo ministro."

"E onde eu ficarei enquanto aguardo esse julgamento?"

"Deve ser em Azkaban."

Neville olhou aflito de um para o outro.

"Mas, Harry... Severus não pode ir... Ele não merece isso..."

"Está tudo bem", falou Snape.

"Não está tudo bem! Você não merece ir para cadeia!", exclamou indignado Longbottom.

"Se o que você disse for verdade. Se quer mesmo ficar comigo..."

"É verdade. Eu quero você."

Snape deu um meio sorriso. Era bom demais ouvir aquelas palavras saindo _daquela_ boca.

"Então me espere esse tempo. Eu voltarei para você."

"Mas não é justo, Severus..."

"Serão apenas alguns meses, e eu não me importo. Desde que quando eu sair de lá você esteja disposto a me aceitar."

"Eu sempre estive disposto a te aceitar. Você é que criava barreiras e mais barreiras."

Harry sabia que estava sobrando. Ele pigarreou alto, depois olhou para o ex-professor com certa admiração.

"Obrigado por tudo, Snape..."

"Tudo bem, Potter. Você já agradeceu e eu ouvi. Agora você já pode nos dar alguma privacidade, não?", questionou e a voz do ex-professor estava impaciente.

Harry sorriu levemente com malícia. Observando o colega perguntou:

"Devo te desejar boa sorte, Neville?"

"Acho que não, Harry. Eu não preciso de sorte. Tenho Severus comigo. Sou completo agora. Não preciso de mais nada."

Sem se importar com Potter ali parado, Snape puxou Longbottom para perto dele. Devorou a boca do garoto como fez da primeira vez que se beijaram. Um beijo dominador, possessivo e intenso.

Harry desviou o olhar, meio enojado, depois saiu do cômodo sem fazer barulho.

Eles continuaram se beijando, ao mesmo tempo foram tirando as roupas um do outro. Snape mordia e chupava, enchia o corpo de Longbottom de marcas. Neville, como bom romântico que era, apenas beijou o corpo de Severus.

Rapidamente Severus colocou o amante de quatro no chão. Como não tinha nenhum lubrificante a vista, Snape usou a própria saliva para lubrificar o aluno. Ficou preparando o garoto por um longo tempo com os dedos. Não que o desejo não pulsasse pelo corpo de Snape. O desejo era grande. Grande demais! E por isso ele se policiava. Tinha medo de machucar Neville. A cena do estupro do aluno ainda era nítida na cabeça de Snape. Ele se odiava por ter sido o culpado por aquilo.

Longbottom já não aguentava mais. Por que Severus estava demorando tanto? Neville implorou para o ex-professor penetrá-lo. E não precisou pedir duas vezes. Seu pedido foi atendido imediatamente.

Snape estava tão excitado que rapidamente chegou ao ápice. Assim que atingiu o orgasmo foi auxiliar Neville a gozar também, mas o garoto já tinha atingido o orgasmo somente com as estocadas dele.

Satisfeitos e felizes, os dois foram para cama.

Neville estava deitado ao lado do ex-diretor. Ele beijou o tórax do amante e comentou:

"A gente não devia ter feito isso. Você ainda está ferido..."

"Estou? Não estou mais. O certo é usar o pretérito. Eu _estava_ ferido. Se me permite usar as suas palavras, irei repeti-las. Agora eu estou completo."

Neville sorriu.

"Tenho que confessar uma coisa, Severus. Eu poderia ter vindo aqui antes, mas... Estava com medo de você."

"Não acredito que ainda tenha medo de mim", falou em tom debochado.

"Eu não tenho de _você_. Tinha medo da sua reação. Achei que quando eu me declarasse... Quando eu falasse que queria você para sempre... Você, sei lá... Você surtasse como das outras vezes... Fiquei muito aliviado quando disse que estava sem varinha."

Severus beijou a cabeça do aluno.

"Prometo não mais usar Cruciatus em você... A não ser que deseje que eu faça isso. As vezes tinha a forte impressão que gostava das minhas azarações."

Neville sentiu as bochechas quentes. É óbvio que não gosta da Maldição da Dor, mas não se importava de ter que receber o feitiço, se essa fosse a condição para estar o bruxo.

Snape sorriu enviesado ao perceber que o garoto não contrariou o que ele disse.

"Não tem problema, Neville."

"O que?"

"Você ser masoquista. Na verdade eu já desconfiava disso. Só sendo masoquista para gostar de mim."

Longbottom sorriu.

"Também não tem problema."

"O que?"

"Você ser sádico. Aliás, isso nos torna perfeitos um para o outro."

Snape continuou sorrindo enviesado, depois passou os braços possessivamente pelas costas do rapaz, o puxando para perto dele. Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos.

"Severus?"

"Neville?"

"Não vai me expulsar? Das outras vezes, você transava comigo e me mandava ir embora."

"Acho que daqui em diante farei diferente. Você ficará comigo."

Longbottom sorriu e fechou os olhos. Estava com sono. Não dormiu a noite toda por causa da guerra e da comemoração. Entretanto, deitado ao lado de seu amado, ele sentia toda a segurança que precisava para adormecer tranquilamente.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**____**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (__**: D**__). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo VII**

_POV Severus Snape_

Ficar em Azkaban não foi, nem de longe, tão ruim quanto eu pensava que seria. É claro que a ausência dos dementadores deixou o local bem mais suportável. Isso sem contar com a 'recompensa' que me aguardava fora da cadeia. Portanto, minha estada na prisão foi bem tranquila. E valeu totalmente a pena. Meu Gryffindor estava a minha espera quando saí de lá.

Depois de Azkaban resolvi arriscar e convidei Neville para morar comigo em minha casa muggle. Ele aceitou de imediato, o que me fazia duvidar da sanidade dele. Não era normal alguém me aceitar tão bem assim. Mas confesso que me esquecia totalmente a insanidade de Longbottom quando ele tocava em mim.

Alguns dias se passaram com ele morando comigo. Era estranho e prazeroso. Muito estranho Neville estar convivendo tão bem comigo. Ele se adaptou aos meus costumes e a vida em um bairro muggle rapidamente. Cada minuto com Longbottom me fazia gostar mais e mais dele. Não me cansava de estar com ele, olhá-lo, ouvi-lo, tocá-lo... Eu simplesmente acabei me viciando nele. O melhor vício da minha vida.

Shackebolt, o novo Ministro da Magia, veio até minha casa e pediu para eu depor contra alguns Comensais da Morte. Eu fui com prazer. Denunciei todos os meus ex-companheiros sem remorso algum. Graças a isso e, em grande parte as memórias de Dumbledore juntamente com o depoimento de Potter favorável a mim, ganhei uma ordem de Merlin Segunda Classe. É bem verdade que estou me lixando para isso e quaisquer títulos idiotas, mas Neville ficou encantado com a minha premiação. Dei o pergaminho da Ordem de Merlin para ele.

Quando a minha história, junto com o meu novo título, foram expostos para a imprensa choveram corujas em minha casa. Senti vontade de fugir. Cartas de um bando de admiradores estúpidos e deslumbrados me elogiando. Em algumas cartas haviam até propostas mais ousadas de bruxas, ao meu ver, psicóticas. _Que irritante_! Minha vontade era sair da Inglaterra por um tempo. Fazer as malas e pegar o primeiro avião para fora do país. Longbottom percebeu como eu estava perturbado com aquele assédio indesejado. Me apaixonei mais por ele quando ele sugeriu que ficássemos um tempo fora, que viajássemos para algum lugar até as coisas se acalmarem.

Ficamos fora da Inglaterra por cinco anos viajando pela Europa. O bom do assédio é que os idiotas deslumbrados me mandavam bastante ouro. Gastei boa parte do dinheiro com a viagem e não me arrependo. Ficar longe do mundo mágico, tendo como companhia somente Neville foi fantástico. Eu não queria voltar, mas Longbottom recebeu uma carta. Uma carta de Minerva, a nova diretora de Hogwarts.

E é por causa dessa carta que voltamos para Londres.

OoOoOoOoO

Não acredito que estou em Hogwarts novamente. Não acredito que vou voltar a lecionar. Nunca escondi que detestava ser professor e continuo não gostando. Ao menos Minerva me deu a matéria que eu tenho mais afinidade. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _Defesa_.

McGonagall não diz abertamente, mas percebo que ela _continua_ não gostando muito de mim. Ela era apaixonada por Albus, por isso não é capaz de me perdoar por eu tê-lo matado. Mas como eu fui o _único_ a me candidatar para a vaga de DCAT ela me teve que me dar o emprego. Potter era o antigo professor da matéria, mas resolveu abandonar a carreira. Casou com Charlie Weasley e foram morar em algum país do Leste Europeu.

Diferente da minha contratação, Minerva ficou maravilhada ao ouvir que Neville tinha vindo aceitar o convite dela para ser o novo professor de Herbologia.

Eu me acomodei em meu antigo cômodo nas masmorras. Estou me vestindo em frente ao espelho, terminando de abotoar os botões da minha túnica preta. Sim, eu _ainda_ uso a minha túnica. Não consigo me desvencilhar de velhos costumes. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir. Não é necessário me virar para saber que o meu amante acabou de entrar. Ainda assim desejei vê-lo. Primeiro observei o reflexo dele através do espelho. Neville também me observava pelo espelho. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Professor Longbottom", disse para ele enquanto me virava para poder vê-lo com os meus olhos. Ele vestia uma calça azul marinho, camisa preta social de manga longa, um colete da mesma cor da calça e uma capa negra por cima dos ombros.

"Professor Snape", ele respondeu sorrindo e caminhou até mim. "O que está fazendo?"

"Suponho que esteja me vestindo", respondi mordaz e me virei novamente em direção ao espelho.

"Acho melhor parar, Severus. Poupe meu esforço."

"Que esforço?", questionei fingindo não entender a malícia por trás de sua voz cálida.

Eu o vi sorrir languidamente para mim pelo espelho.

"Severus...", ele me chamou e eu me virei em direção a ele.

Ainda sorrindo, Neville apontou a varinha para mim e com um feitiço convocatório insonoro assisti a minha varinha ir voando até a mão dele. Eu podia ter impedido a azaração facilmente, mas vê-lo usando um feitiço não verbal me deixa um pouco orgulhoso. Eu o ensinei esse tipo de feitiço durante a nossa viagem.

Não satisfeito em apenas me desarmar, ele me lançou outro feitiço não verbal. Vi os botões de minha túnica serem abertos instantaneamente. Como Longbottom é audacioso! Usa as azarações que eu mesmo criei contra mim.

"O que pretende, garoto?"

Neville não respondeu, se limitou a diminuir a distância entre nós. Parou na minha frente com um sorriso obsceno, em seguida começou a tirar a minha túnica. _Jamais_ vou impedir que ele me toque, mas a razão me diz para adverti-lo.

"Faltam alguns minutos para os alunos chegarem..."

Rapidamente ele retirou a minha túnica, depois a jogou no chão, perto dos meus pés. Neville fingiu não notar o que falei. Parecia mais interessado em desabotoar os botões da minha camisa branca, que uso debaixo da túnica.

"E daí?"

"É seu primeiro dia como professor. Quer chegar atrasado?"

"Se não quer que eu continue basta me mandar parar", ele respondeu, mas não parou de me despir nem por um segundo.

Longbottom tem certo prazer em me provocar. Ele tem a convicção de que nunca vou pedir ou mandar que ele pare de me tocar. Os toque e carícias dele me enfeitiçam. Não resisto a esse Gryffindor desde a primeira vez que ele me tocou nesse mesmo quarto há alguns anos atrás. Sorrio para ele. Um sorriso que batizei como 'sorriso Neville', já que só sorrio assim para ele. O 'sorriso Neville' não é debochado ou enviesado e nem malicioso. É como um sorriso deve ser. Sincero e espontâneo.

"Nunca pedirei isso e você sabe disso."

Ele retribuiu meu sorriso.

"Então não reclame, mas vamos nos atrasar." Por um momento ele parou e olhou a minha túnica negra que jogou no chão, depois me observou. "Mas a culpa é toda sua, Severus."

"É mesmo?", indaguei e ele retirou a minha camisa, expondo meu tórax. Senti a língua dele em meu pescoço.

"A culpa é sua por ficar irresistível com essa roupa", Longbottom sussurrou, bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

"Uso essa roupa há muito tempo...", falei enquanto ele distribuía mordidas em meu pescoço e orelha. Usei todo o meu autocontrole para fazer minha voz sair firme e não entrecortada, porque os toques da boca de Neville em minha pele me davam choques de prazer.

"E foi com você vestindo essa roupa que eu me apaixonei..."

Sorrio novamente para o meu amante. O sorriso exclusivo dele.

"Se vamos fazer isso, é melhor nos apressarmos."

Neville riu e mordeu fortemente meu ombro.

"Diz..."

Ele sempre pede para eu me declarar. As vezes penso que Longbottom não acredita que estamos mesmo nos relacionando. E que precisa ouvir eu me declarando para ter certeza de meu sentimento. Isso é uma idiotice. Ele pode duvidar de qualquer coisa a meu respeito, menos do amor que eu sinto por ele. Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto, o posicionando para que ficasse de frente ao meu. Fitando os olhos castanhos intensamente eu digo.

"Eu te amo, Neville."

Os olhos do meu Gryffindor brilham de alegria e ele sorriu de forma gloriosa.

"Eu também te amo, Severus."

Não consegui evitar de sorrir para Longbottom. Aproximei meu rosto do dele. Fechei os olhos e lentamente contornei os lábios dele com a língua. Neville passou os braços pelas minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto dele. Ao mesmo tempo ele separou os lábios permitindo que eu o beijasse abertamente. Um beijo demorado e profundo.

Finalizei o beijo mordendo seus lábios, depois desci até o pescoço dele. Lá esfreguei meu nariz, para depois dar algumas mordidas. Senti ele estremecer. Conheço todos os pontos sensíveis do corpo do meu amante e não me canso nunca de provocá-los.

Enquanto estou provocando Neville com mordidas senti as mãos dele irem até a minha calça. Ele desabotoou o único botão e abriu o zíper, depois desceu minha calça e cueca até o meio de minhas pernas. Sem pudor, impulsionei meu quadril para frente tentado roçar meu membro no dele. Ouvi sua risada leve e em seguida ele envolveu minha ereção com a mão.

Subi meus lábios até a orelha direita de Longbottom. Bem perto do ouvido dele eu gemi audivelmente para expressar o prazer que os movimentos da mão dele estavam me proporcionando.

Provavelmente incentivado pelo meu gemido, Neville aumentou a velocidade que me tocava. Ele virou o rosto para ficar de frente ao meu.

"Diga o que eu gosto de ouvir...", ele me pediu quase em um tom autoritário.

"Você é um egocêntrico, Longbottom", zombei.

"Diz!", ele exigiu de forma bastante autoritária.

Acho que nenhum bruxo ou muggle tem coragem suficiente para falar comigo nesse tom. Talvez o Lord das Trevas fosse igualmente autoritário, mas como ele morreu, ele não conta. Observei o garoto na minha frente. Ele também me olhava, de forma igualmente intensa.

"Neville...", sussurrei e gemi seu nome.

Valeu totalmente apenas dizer isso. Longbottom fechou os olhos totalmente deleitado. Parece até que o som da minha voz causa muito prazer a ele. Ele parou de me tocar e apoiou a testa em meu peito.

"Acho que posso gozar apenas com você dizendo meu nome", ele confessou.

Como se eu não soubesse disso. Beijei os cabelos dele, inspirando o cheiro único do meu Gryffindor.

"Neville... Eu te amo...", disse e minha voz nunca esteve tão baixa e suave.

Senti ele tremer de leve e sua respiração acelerar. Longbottom ergueu a cabeça e me beijou de um jeito desesperado e delicioso. Após alguns segundos com ele me beijando de maneira bastante dominadora, ele terminou o beijo. Os lábios de Neville desceram até o meu pescoço e ele sugou a minha pele com vigor.

Franzi um pouco.

"Não deixe marcas em lugares _visíveis_. Os alunos não precisam ver _isso_, sem contar que essas marcas podem acabar com a minha reputação."

Longbottom riu e interrompeu o chupão que estava dando em meu pescoço. Olhando para mim ele passou a mão pelo próprio pescoço. Acompanhei o movimento e reconheci diversas marcas de dentes e chupões que eu havia feito nele pela manhã.

"Mas eu posso ter marcas, não é professor Snape?"

"Você é meu, Longbottom. Todos tem que saber disso."

"Então prove que eu sou seu."

Sorri enviesado para ele. Gryffindors não mudam, estão sempre desafiando os outros. Peguei ambas as varinhas que estavam no bolso da calça dele. Joguei a minha em cima da cama e apontei a dele para ele.

Neville apenas sorriu tranquilo. Ele não tem medo algum de mim. E Longbottom tem razão em não me temer. Ele é a última pessoa do mundo que eu atacaria.

Realizei um feitiço mudo em Neville e, em seguida, todas as roupas dele sumiram de seu corpo. Observei a nudez dele. Ele é um garoto belo. É uma mania minha chamá-lo assim, visto que eu acompanhei a transição dele de adolescente para homem. Seu rosto continua juvenil e terno, embora a barba mal feita indique que ele não é mais adolescente. Seus cintilantes olhos castanhos não mudaram. Sempre gentis. Amo os olhos dele. O mesmo tom de castanho está em seus cabelos e pelos. Ele mantém o corte que usava quando era aluno. A franja de cabelos lisos e castanhos ainda cai sob a testa dele. Ele cresceu um pouco, agora está da minha altura. Tem os ombros menores que os meus, em compensação tem músculos bem mais definidos e salientes. E tem as cicatrizes que deixam seu corpo bem mais másculo. O conjunto todo transforma Longbottom no ser humano mais atraente que já vi. Sempre foi lindo, desde adolescente, mas os anos só fazem bem para ele. Como um bom vinho que vai ficando melhor com o passar dos anos.

Minha boca salivou. Olhar Neville me encheu de desejo. Rapidamente apliquei o mesmo feitiço em mim, me livrando da calça que ainda vestia. Em seguida o agarrei, colando meu corpo ao dele. Ao fazer isso nossas ereções se roçaram e eu senti uma descarga de prazer descer pela minha coluna. Longbottom também deve ter sentido porque começou a se mover, fazendo nossos membros se tocarem. Ao mesmo tempo eu devorei o pescoço dele com mordidas fortes. Eu realmente queria deixar belas marcas ali. A mensagem que eu desejava passar era clara: Longbottom é meu. Ele não reclamou ao sentir meus dentes, de forma nada gentil, mordiscando sua pele. Neville só gemia baixinho. Quando achei que o pescoço dele tinha marcas de dentes suficientes desci e lambi os mamilos dele.

"Hum...", ouvi ele murmurar.

Depois desci minha língua até o umbigo. Enfiei a língua no pequeno orifício e ouvi ele resfolegar. Continuei descendo, agora estava ajoelhado. Olhei para cima para vê-lo. Ele estava de olhos fechados e boca aberta, uma verdadeira visão do meu anjo corrompido. Passei a língua por toda ereção dele.

"Aah! Severus..."

Minha ereção pulsou. Acho que agora sou eu que poderia gozar só por ouvir meu nome. É impressionante como a voz dele é excitante. Eu não posso mais esperar. Lambi novamente o membro dele e me ergui do chão. O segurei pelos ombros e o girei, fazendo ele ficar de costas para mim.

"Coloque as mãos na mesa", ordenei.

Neville obedeceu. Coloquei o meu joelho entre as pernas dele, o forçando a separá-las mais um pouco. Depois botei a mão nas costas dele, o empurrando em direção a escrivaninha. Ele se deitou em cima da minha mesa, com o rosto e a barriga apoiados na madeira. Olhei a bunda dele. Tão firme e redonda. Sentia a minha ereção desesperada por alívio, mas precisava prepará-lo primeiro. Peguei o tubo de lubrificante dentro da gaveta da mesa, depois espalhei bastante gel em meus dedos indicador e médio.

"Está pronto para mim, Neville?"

"Sempre, Severus."

Sempre faço essa pergunta para Longbottom e ele sempre me responde da mesma maneira. A confiança que ele sente por mim me deixa mais excitado ainda, se é que é possível. Após ele permitir, penetrei os dois dedos nele.

"Aah!"

Eu sorrio de vitória. Sei exatamente quais pontos estimular para deixá-lo louco. Toquei novamente em um ponto sensível dentro dele.

"Aah!", ele repetiu o gemido que eu tanto gosto de ouvir.

Circundei meus dedos durante alguns segundos dentro dele, mas tinha certeza de que ele já estava totalmente relaxado. Pronto para algo maior do que dedos.

"Neville?"

"Me come, Severus..."

Retirei os dedos de dentro dele, para em seguida lambuzar minha ereção com o gel lubrificante. Depois esfreguei meu membro na bunda dele.

"Hum...", ele ganiu. Parecia tão aflito quanto eu estava. Mas não resisti a esperar mais um pouco, torturando nós dois.

Continuei roçando minha ereção nele, sem de fato penetrá-lo.

"Não me faça implorar...", Longbottom choramingou.

"Mas eu quero ouvir, Neville."

Ele suspirou, como se o que eu estava pedindo fosse tedioso, mas ainda assim Longbottom acabou cedendo.

"Por favor... Por favor, Severus... Me come, me fode... _Agora_."

Dou um sorriso enviesado e penetrei nele com uma única e forte estocada.

"Merlin!", ele gritou.

"Merlin?", indaguei enquanto permanecia parado. "É Merlin que está transando com você?"

Neville não respondeu, mas eu queria uma resposta. Como ele tem a audácia de dizer o nome de outros homens quando está comigo? Saí lentamente de dentro dele e voltei a preenchê-lo em um lugar que sabia que o faria gritar.

"Aah!"

Me inclinei até Longbottom. Agarrei seus cabelos com as mãos o fazendo ficar ereto. Ao mudá-lo de posição ele gemeu em protesto, provavelmente deve ter doído.

"Dá próxima vez que você dizer o nome de outra pessoa enquanto estiver comigo eu vou te torturar...", ameacei em um tom que julgava ser letal e perigoso.

Mas ao ouvir Neville rir e impulsionar os quadris para trás percebi que devo ter sido um fiasco.

"Não precisa sentir ciúmes, Severus. É o único bruxo que quero comigo. Te desejo tanto que _aceito_ ser torturado por você... Se isso te trouxer algum prazer..."

Beijei a nuca dele e comecei a me mover com mais gentileza dentro dele.

"Você é um galanteador, Longbottom."

"Não, eu não sou. Eu apenas te conheço bem demais. Sei as coisas que quer ouvir..."

"E o que eu quero ouvir?"

"Severus...", ele gemeu meu nome da forma mais gostosa do mundo.

"Neville...", também gemi na orelha dele. Em seguida acelerei as minhas estocadas, mas tendo o cuidado e golpear o lugar sensível de Longbottom. Acertei diversas vezes a próstata dele, fazendo-o chegar ao clímax rapidamente.

"Aah... aah... Severus...", ele murmurou e eu vi o corpo dele contrair e relaxar com o orgasmo.

_Severus_. O meu nome ressoou em minha cabeça e após algumas estocadas foi a minha vez de atingir ao ápice. Abracei o corpo dele e sussurrei o nome dele:

"Neville, Neville..."

OoOoOoOoO

Nós já havíamos nos vestido, estávamos indo em direção ao Salão Principal quando eu o impedi de sair.

"O que foi, Severus?"

Eu olhava um pouco constrangido para o pescoço do meu amante. Eu havia exagerado. O pescoço dele estava ainda vermelho. Pensei que até a hora da chegada dos alunos a vermelhidão fosse diminuir, mas isso não aconteceu. A pele continuava rubra. É claro que a pessoa teria que estar bem perto dele para identificar que o vermelho era proveniente de marcas de dentes de chupões, mas ainda assim era embaraçoso. Embaraçoso para ele e para mim, já que todos os funcionários do colégio sabiam da nossa relação.

"Não quer colocar uma camisa com gola alta?"

Neville sorriu despreocupado.

"Não."

"_Não_?"

"Foi como você disse anteriormente. Eu sou seu. Eu também quero que todos saibam disso. Agora, vamos, eu não quero perder a seleção dos alunos."

Não respondi. Não sabia o que dizer. Caminhamos para fora do quarto, ele atrás de mim. Assim que entramos no corredor ele me empurrou em direção a parede.

"Longbottom...", tentei rosnar, mas pareceu mais um sussurro apaixonado.

Neville me imprensou contra as paredes de pedra, usando o próprio corpo para me prender.

"Você é meu, Snape?", ele indagou.

Estávamos atrasados e ele queria ouvir declarações estúpidas?

"Pelo amor de Deus, Longbottom! Tem ocasiões mais oportunas para isso..."

Senti ele colocar a varinha em meu queixo.

"Responda a pergunta, professor."

Ele estava me ameaçando? Tentei jogar o corpo para trás, mas subestimei a força de Neville. Apesar do meu esforço, só consegui me mover alguns centímetros.

"Diga o que quero ouvir e eu te solto. Se não disser nós dois perderemos a cerimônia."

Cogitei pegar minha varinha e azará-lo, mas não sei se teria coragem de fazer isso. Já enfeiticei demais esse garoto e não ouso fazer isso de novo, nem mesmo quando ele está me imprensando na _minha_ masmorra. Abaixei a cabeça de forma um tanto submissa, depois disse:

"Eu sou seu, Neville."

Ouvi a risada quente dele, depois ele me virou. Me olhou intensamente. Pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas ao invés disso ele me deu a mordida mais forte que já recebi em meu pescoço.

Depois de me morder Longbottom me deu um sorriso travesso e correu pelo corredor, me deixando sozinho.

Meu pescoço doía de um jeito incômodo. Acho que toda a arcada dentária de Neville ficou impressa em minha pele. Coloquei a mão no local e senti uma certa umidade. Sangue. O que deu nesse garoto? Ah, já sei. Ele também tem o direito de demarcar o território dele.

Peguei um lenço dentro do bolso da calça e passei pelo meu pescoço para tirar o sangue que escorria. Fiquei alguns segundos pressionando o lenço contra minha pele para estancar o sangue. Quando achei que já estava começando o coagular guardei o pedaço de pano novamente no bolso.

Talvez fosse melhor fazer um feitiço para tirar as marcas de dente, mas eu não queria fazer isso. Então apenas segui até o Salão Principal. Não tem problema algum Neville me marcar. Afinal, ele é meu. E eu realmente sou dele.

OoOoOoOoO

Eu sou ácido forte, corrosivo, mordaz... Mas todo ácido tem uma base de correspondente intensidade, que é capaz de neutralizá-lo. A minha base, ou melhor, a minha base _forte_ é Neville. Quando estou com ele sinto todo o meu poder destrutivo perder a força. Quando estou com ele eu me esqueço que sou um homem ácido. Longbottom consegue me neutralizar por completo. É a base perfeita para mim e eu o ácido perfeito para ele.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora:**__ Enfim acabou Ácido e Base. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu. Amei escrever Sneville. Me apaixonei pelo casal. Espero ter mais ideias para escrever fanfics sobre eles._

_Gostaria de __**agradecer **__a todas vocês que aguentaram ler a fanfic até o fim. Muita obrigada, queridas! E muito obrigada pelos reviews! : *_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (__**: D**__). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
